The Drunken Master
by PieLover314
Summary: A young drunk keeps getting in trouble, so when his sister enlists the help of Shifu and Kung Fu to straighten him out he starts wishing he could drink his problems away.
1. I Drink to Forget I Drink

**Okay so, I'm back after a long time away and I haven't given up on 'A Dirty Dogs Past' just a small, or large, break from it all. Decided to write a story about a Drunken Master, for this is my favorite stance in Kung Fu, even more than Panda Stance!**

**Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dearmworks, OC's are owned by me.**

****  
>"Ugh, Wha- Where am I?" Xin said, slowly waking up from his drunken stupor. He looked around, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the jail cell. "Again, waking up in the jail. Mom and Dad are not going to be happy with this." He told himself, trying to sit up in the cot he slept in. This wasn't the first time he had woken up in a jail cell, he was in here almost every other day, usually from getting into bar fights and beating the crap out of other drunks. He decided to take a second to check himself over for injuries, hoping not to find anything that serious. Checking himself over he found some small cuts on his right arm, the small amount of blood had dried up making his brown fur look really dirty. His khaki shorts were in one piece still, last time he woke up without any on and that was a fun story to explain to his parents. He couldn't find his shirt anywhere before remembering what happened to it. Something about a bet or using it to tie someone up, he just couldn't remember.<p>

As he sat there trying to figure out what had exactly gone on last night he hears some talking out side of his jail cell. He gets up and walks over to the bars and looks outs, not happy with who he saw.

"Xin! There you are, what did you do this time?" Came the worried voice of a mother, his mother to be exact. She had the same colored fur, only it was more clean and well groomed compared to his messy and dirty features. She quickly ran over to the cell and gave him a hug through the bars, "I thought something happened to you when you didn't come home again." There was a lot of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine mother, just some cuts and bruises nothing too serious." He told her, trying to calm her down. "A little quieter though please, I've got a hangover."

"Nothing too serious?" Came another familiar voice, though this one was more angry than worried, "You broke three tables, countless chairs and for some reason a pig was tied to one of the support beams at the bar. How do you explain all of this?"

"Yo dad shut up and speak quieter," Xin said, grabbing his head in pain.

"Don't you tell me what to do young man!" His dad said, not taking into account his son's request. They started getting more and more into an argument in the jail house.

"Hey! I am not a 'young man' anymore, I am seventeen. So you can't tell me what to do anymore." Xin told his dad hoping to shut him up.

"Oh no you aren't. No self-respecting man would spend all of his money at the bar or get into fights every other night. You know who pays for all of those damages don't you? Me, all of my hard earned money gets put towards fixing things you broke!" His dad started yelling at him. His mother grabbed him and tried to calm him down from the argument.

"Calm down dear, nothing to get yourself worked up over. So he broke a few chairs and tied someone to a pole. This is better then the time he came home without pants." His mother chuckled to herself, trying to lighten the mood. His father just looked and her and took a deep breath.

"You're right, let's just go home and deal with this later." He said as he turned and started walking towards the entrance to the jail house with the mother right next to him.

"Wait! Aren't you here to get me?" Xin asked wondering why they were leaving without him.

"Oh, and I thought you were an adult now. We are leaving you here for the night to learn a lesson." His dad said over his shoulder as they left the jail house. Xin just stood there for a moment before remembering his headache and winced in pain.

"Damn hangovers, hate them so much." He told himself as he turned to sit back down.

"Well maybe you shouldn't drink." Came the voice from his sister. He turned back around and saw her standing there.

"Oh, hey Xun..." Xin said, scratching the back of his head. One of the things he hates doing is making a scene in front of his sister. "So, what you up to?" He asked, trying to calm the tension.

"Xin... Why do you do this to mom and dad?" She asked, she always asked him that whenever he went to jail.

"I don't know, having fun I guess. Why do you always ask that?" He walked up to the front of the cell and asked her that.

"I don't know," She says, "But I got a surprise for you. Payed your bail so you can go, mom and dad didn't want to until tomorrow but that would be mean." She said with a smile.

"You what? How did you get the money?" He asked her, she always stuck her head out for him but nothing like this. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, wanting to know her true intentions.

"It's a surprise!" She almost shouted at him, causing him to wince in pain from his hang over. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, but you will have to wait until later. Now let's go you sleepy head, its already late in the afternoon." She walked over and opened up the jail cell, they walked out into the village.

Xin covered his eyes as he walked out into the sun, it was blinding and wasn't helping his hangover one bit. They slowly walked home, not making much conversation at the time. He walked by the bar he went to frequently, there were some repairs going on inside from what he could tell. They got to their home and his sister stopped him before going in.

"Now, mom and dad don't know that you are out yet, dad might start yelling but please don't start a fight." She told him, trying to get the point across.

"Fine, but if he starts anything I'm just walking out of there." He told her before they walked inside.

They walked inside to the one story house, the entrance opened up into the living room, straight ahead was the kitchen and to the right was the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Mom! Dad! We're home!" Xun shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Xin complained, trying to help his hangover in anyway possible. He quickly walked over to the couch and laid down, closing his eye in hope that it will help his hangover.

"Oh good, dinner will be done shortly!" Their mother called from the kitchen, "What did you mean by 'we're'? Who's here with you?" She asked.

"Who do you think?" Xin said in a quiet voice, but his mother was still able to hear him.

"Oh, Xin is that you?" Their mother said as she walked out from the kitchen, "How did you get out?" She asked, out of concern he borrowed money again.

"Ask her." Xin said, pointing to his sister, "She's got a surprise for all of us." Their mom just gave Xun a confusing look.

"What surprise?" Came the dads voice as he walked out of the hallways leading from the bedrooms. "Xin? What are you doing home?"

"And here we go again..." Xin told himself, knowing what would happen next, "Can we all be quiet? Got a killer hangover and would like some peace and quiet."

"You would like some peace and quiet! How am I suppose to get some peace and quiet when your out at night causing some kind of trouble on a daily basis." The dad shouted.

"I don't have to sit here and take this!" Xin shouted, although that might not of been the smartest move on his part.

"Um, your laying down Xin." Xun said, trying to lighten the mood. She was never that comfortable in situations like this.

"Whatever, point is I'm out of here." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Oh don't leave, dinner is almost done and we can sit down like a family and eat in peace." The mother said, not wanting conflict at a time like this.

"Oh let him go, we will just get him out of jail tomorrow like usual!" His dad shouted at him as he walked towards the door.

There was more shouting and yelling while they were fighting before a knock came at the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door and fell quiet.

"Oh goodie! He's here!" Xun shouted as she ran to the door to open it.

"Who's here?" Asked the dad as he tried to calm down from the fight.

"The surprise!" Xun said as she opened the door to greet the guest.

**So who's at the door? What surprise is Xun hiding on the other side? And why did Xin tie that pig to a pole? All shall be answered in the next chapter... except the one about the pig. I don't even know why he did that. As always Read and Review, until next time Good-Bye!**


	2. The Whole World is Three Drinks Behind

**Hello everyone, thanks to those who review and for everyone who read the first chapter. Didn't expect this story to be this popular but yay! Also would of gotten this out sooner but school just ended and had final to deal with. So expect chapters to come sooner now. Anyway let's get to reading shall we?**

**Kung Fu Panda is owned by Dreamworks, OC's are owned by me.**

The whole family turned to see Shifu standing in the doorway.

"Master Shifu!" The parents said, bowing in respect to the protector of their village.

"Xun," Xin said rubbing his head trying to comprehend what is going on, "Why the hell is Shifu in our doorway?" Shortly after having said this, Shifu whacked him on the head with his walking stick.

"That is Master Shifu to you, also don't use language like that around me please." Shifu said, obviously not wanting to be down here.

"Surprise.." Xun said, waving her hands a bit in an attempt to lighten the mood. She never liked situations like this, too much tension for her to handle, "He is here to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean by that?" Xin asked his sister, wanting to know more as to why Shifu was here.

"Oh, where are my manners, please, please, come in Master, I am sure your hungry." Their mother said, quickly running into the kitchen to finish up with the dinner she was making.

"What! You can't be serious about him staying mom..." Xin told his mother.

"I would be honored to stay," Shifu said, walking in to the living room.

"Yes, join us for dinner." Their father said, "Xin a word with you." He walked over and grabbed Xin, dragging him down towards the bedrooms. Turning Xin to face him, he gave his son a very serious look, "Please son, you don't want to dishonor us in front of him do you? Just keep your temper in control for once."

"My temper?" Xin said, looking a little surprised, "You're the one that shouts every time you see me."

"Only because you... you know what, now is not the time." He told Xin, rubbing his forehead, "Let's just get this over with okay?" Xin just rolled his eyes and walked away towards the living room. Everyone was now in the kitchen, gathering around the table as their mother was putting food on it.

"...and that's what he said when he came home without pants." His mother finished saying as him and his father walked up to the table.

"Mooooom... don't tell him about that." Xin said, blushing a bit from the embarrassing tale his mother told Shifu. Shifu was chuckling just a bit from the story as everyone sat down at the table. As everyone ate there was small talk around the table, but both Shifu and Xin ate in silence. They kept stealing glances at each other, wanting to know what the other was up too. Finally Xin decided to just bring it out in the open.

"Okay, so why are you here, Master?" Xin asked, trying to keep calm per his fathers request.

"Oh," He said, looking over at Xun, "You haven't told him yet?" By now everyone was looking at Xun, wanting to hear the answer to the question asked.

"Oh well, I wanted to wait until after dinner..." She said, mumbling a bit at the end, "But if you all want to know then I'll tell you." She wiped her mouth off with her napkin before clearing her throat. "Well, Xin, you know I love you... we all do. But you need some help and that's why he's here..." She weakly said not knowing what to say, Shifu noticed this so he stepped in.

"I am here to straighten out your life, Xin." Shifu said in a strict tone. He eyed Xin, waiting for his next move.

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that?" Xin asked him.

Shifu whacked him with the stick again before continuing, "Not to offend you sir but you son lacks discipline. That is why I will teach him Kung Fu," He told the family. Everyone's jaw dropped and looked over at Xin. Even he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Oh my baby isn't going to become some killing machine. I am sorry Master but I won't allow this." The mother said, clearly worried about what Shifu said.

"Besides, he is enough trouble as it is." Their dad said in response to what their mom said.

"No no no, I won't teach him how to do that. You see, Kung Fu is based around discipline and determination." Shifu told them and it seemed to calm them down a bit, but Xin wasn't any calmer.

"I'm not going." Xin said to everyone, but they seem to just ignore him.

"So how long will he be gone, training and what not Master?" His father asked, completely ignoring Xin.

"I am not going." Xin said, a littler louder again.

"Only a week, that should be enough time to straighten him out." Shifu told them, finishing up his dinner.

"I am not going with him." Xin said, almost shouting at everyone.

"Oh I will have to pack his things for the stay." The mother said, getting up from the table to start cleaning it off.

"I'm not going with him to the palace!" This time Xin shouted it, drawing stares from everyone else in the room. He stood up from the table and walked to his room before anyone could speak to him.

He got to his room and slammed the door closed, '_Who do they think they are? Sending me somewhere when I am old enough to decide for myself.'_ Xin thought to himself as he walked over to his dresser to retrieve some clothes. He grabbed a sack in the corner of his room and started to fill it up. _'I don't need __any of this shit, I can take care of myself.'_ He quickly filled the bag and then walked over to the window. As he open up the window there came a knock from the door.

"Xin! Open this door right now!" He heard the voice of his father from the other side of the door. He quickly jumped out of the window and started walking away from the house. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew where he wasn't going and that was the Jade Palace. Maybe he could get some drinks at the local bar, if they don't throw him out first.

He is about twenty feet from the bar before getting hit in the head by a rock. He turns around and sees a group of pigs that were standing on the side of the bar. He groaned to himself as they headed towards him, not looking any bit friendly towards him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Xin. So what you doing tonight Xin? Getting drunk and tieing my friend here to a pole again?" The biggest of the pigs said to him.

"Hey Zhi, what do you want." Xin said, starting to get nervous as they neared him. He watched as they fanned out, there were five in total.

"Oh I just want the money you owe me? You said you would have it today, remember?" Zhi told him.

"Oh yeah, it's right here just give me a minute." Xin said reaching into his bag. "Here ya go." He shouted as he threw his sack at Zhi before running off from his distraction.

"What the hell?" Zhi shouted, tossing the sack to the side, "After them you shit heads!" He told the other pigs before charging after him.

He wasn't sure what would happen if they caught him but he knew one thing, he didn't want to find out if they did.

**So there we go, seems like Xin got into some trouble from his past. Also this story might go on longer than originally intended but we will get to that later. Please read and review and as all ways, Good Bye.**


	3. Drinking is a Way of Ending the Day

**So this story is becoming popular, I guess, so I guess reviewer mail time. Or just skip this and get straight to the story, up to you.**

**Cryztalix: I can't wait either. She is going to have plenty of fun 'teaching' Xin.**

**3DY3Namite: Oh . I did forget to say what they are didn't it? Well I'll sneak it into this story but they are dogs, German Shepard to be exact. I'm a huge dog person and my first dog was a German Shepard. I know they might not live in ancient China but I don't care I say, I DON'T! oh um anyway yes that answers your question I hope.**

**Comrade: Well I will try to cut down the swearing a bit, but when he gets drunk or drinks later, there will be plenty of it. Sorry but that's how Xin is, blame him not me!**

**Animation Universe 2005: I am not sure, but it's 18 in my story. Later we will learn about how/why Xin drinks but that's back story and who needs that at the beginning? :P**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**Kung Fu Panda, and it's sequel, are owned by Dream Works. I own my OC's and... that's it.**

"Xin! Get out here right now!" Their father shouted from the door that was leading into the hallway. Xin had only gone in there a minute ago and they needed him to be ready to leave. The dad kept pounding for a bit, and yelling, but to no avail.

Shifu cleared his throat, "You do know he isn't in there anymore, do you?" He asked, simply holding his walking stick at his side.

The dad looked at him, a confused look on his face. "What? How do you know that, Master?" He asked, wanting to know where his son might of gone.

"Well I know that if 'I' was your son, I would have snuck out through the window and have headed to my favorite bar," Shifu simply told them as he turned and started to walk towards the door, "What bar does he go to again?"

"I know!" Xun said, stepping out of the kitchen after the yelling stopped. "It's called, Dangdi yijia juiba I'm pretty sure. It's just up the road." She told him, a weak smile on her face. She didn't want to tell on her brother but she wants him to straighten out his life.

"Dangdi yijia juiba," Shifu said to himself as he stepped towards the door. Xun ran up and opened it for him, "Oh, why thank you Xun." He turned back towards the parents who were bickering to one another about their son. "Thank you for the meal." he told Xun, not wanting to disrupt the parents conversation. She bowed and he left. As Shifu was making his was off their poach and onto the streets, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this whole mess.

Ever since Po and the Five had gotten back from their defeat of Shen, he had taken up helping out the valley in various tasks, next to training his students. And last night came a most unusual request from a desperate sister. Her brother had taken up the bottle when he was quite young and it has brought trouble and worry onto their entire family ever since. There were fights, jail time and even situations without pants, but what struck Shifu as odd was what the sister wanted Shifu to do about it all. Take him under his wing, even if it is only for a week. Kung Fu is a great way to teach discipline and focus. He was mid thought about all of this when he heard some panic in the streets up ahead and he watched as someone was running through the crowds, as he took a step forward he heard someone yell at him to get out of the way.

After deftly jumping out of the way from some pigs, Shifu turns to see them chasing after someone but he could not tell who. He tried to look though the crowded streets of the a but they got lost in the crowd. He looked around and quickly jumped up onto the roof of a nearby house to get a better look at the chase. He started to follow them on the rooftops, looking ahead to see who it was they were chasing. The person he saw didn't seem to surprise him one bit. It was Xin, seems he can't keep himself out of trouble for too long. It wasn't hard seeing who it was that they were chasing. Xin and his family were dogs, German Shepard's to be exact, and they were very rare in this area. Shifu groaned to himself hoping that this wasn't a habit of Xin's as he started running along the rooftops to catch up.

"Get back here you coward!" Zhi shouted, having a hard time to keep up with the fast dog. Zhi and his little group were busy rushing through the crowd and chasing Xin, trying not to lose sight of him in the busy streets of the valley.

Meanwhile, Xin was busy rushing through the busy streets, trying not to get caught by Zhi and his gang. 'I need to lose them and fast, but how?' Xin asked himself, looking around for anything that could get him out of this mess. He saw an alley way just up ahead of him, deciding that it would be the best spot for him lose his pursuers. He took a quick look back, seeing that Zhi was closing in on him but he could lose him in the alleyway.

Right before he got to the alley, some goose and a noodle cart came out of the building next to it. He didn't have time to stop and crashed into him, sending noodles and bowls flying in every direction.

"Ah! My noodle cart!" the goose shouted, rushing around to pick up the bowls that got scattered around the place.

"Oh dammit," Xin said, picking himself up off the ground. "watch where your going with that thing." Xin told the goose as he darted for the alleyway. He heard the goose panicking over the mess that he caused before turning the corner, but he also heard Zhi shout to his goons that he went down the alley.

During this time Shifu had watched all of this happen, it was a lot easier traveling on the roofs when the streets were so crowded. He watched as Xin crashed into Mr. Ping's cart and the pigs getting closer to him. Shifu knew he should jump in now, the chase had gone on long enough, but wanted to stay out of it for just a bit longer. He jumped to the edge of Mr. Ping's shop to get a better view at the alley as Xin bolted down it.

_'This isn't going to end well...' _Xin thought to himself as he backed himself into a corner of the alley. Zhi and his gang were slowly walking up to him and there was nothing in the alley that could help him get out of this mess.

"So, Xin, hows it going?" Zhi asked as he slowly took another step forward, Xin went to take a step back but his back was already against the wall.

"Oh you know Zhi, having fun with some friends."

"Oh, we aren't friends and you know it," Zhi spitted out, trying to cut the chit-chat. "Now, how about my money?"

"You know me and money Zhi, it takes time for me to get it." Xin said, trying to plead with the pig.

"And you know me and money, Xin, I don't like to wait."

"Yeah, you were never the patient type were you?" Xin said, trying to wait long enough for an opportunity to arise and escape. He took a quick look around the alley but still, nothing popped out at him. As they took another step forward, he wasn't really sure how to get out of this mess, he would plead to any of the gods that existed to save him from this one.

Zhi took the first swing at Xin, catching him in his jaw and sending him into the wall behind him. He wasn't a good fight unless he had a couple of drinks in him, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting back. He recovered form being hit and drew his fists to get ready for a fight. Zhi laughed at him, "You know you ain't a good fight, bub, I could fight circles around you."

One of Zhi's buddies took a step forward and charged Xin. He wasn't sure what to do but he tried to sidestep the attack but forgot he was in a corner and just walked into the wall, the attack caught him in the stomach. He fell to one knee before getting hit in the back and knocked to the ground By now everyone was around him, kicking him in any place they can.

Shifu knew it was time to jump in, taking a leap from the building and falling down next to the 'fight'. Shifu cleared his throat to alert everyone of his presence "Now this fight doesn't seem fair. One versus six?" He said, taking his fighting stance.

"Oh, are you here to help your friend old man?" Zhi said, "Let's get him too!" He shouted as they charged at Shifu. Shifu smirked, it had been a while since he had some fun in a fight. When they got closer to him, he jumped over them, landing behind them all and turning around. He quickly charged them before they had time to turn around, kicking a couple of them into the alley walls and hitting another with his staff. As they tried to recover, he jumped onto Zhi and kicked him to the ground, doing a flip before landing in the spot he began, taking his initial stance. They all slowly mumbled curse words and stood up.

"Let's get out of here boy, we can get him later." Zhi said, brushing past Shifu as he took him leave. When they were out of sight he ran over to Xin, checking over his wounds.

Xin wasn't sure what had happened, one minute he was getting kicked by a group of angry pigs and the next he wasn't. He rolled over to his side, trying to look down the alley way to see what happened to Zhi, and that is when he saw Shifu fighting them. "Dammit," Xin told himself. It's not that he wasn't happy for Shifu helping him, but it was the fact that now he owes Shifu. He knew exactly what could happen after the fight finished. He tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the pain. He hurt everywhere and it took a lot not to just yell out in pain right then and there. He rolled onto his back, waiting for the fight to end, just staring at the sky. The sounds of the fight seemed to quiet as he laid there on his back. He watched the night sky slowly get darker and so did his vision. It started blurring at first, maybe from blood loss but he wasn't sure. He wasn't even aware of Shifu calling his name right before he passed out.

**Okay so, 3 down and... not sure how many more to go. Hope you all liked it, not the best at actions scenes but I need to get better for the later chapters I guess. Also the name of the bar, Dangdi yijia juiba, really does just mean 'The Local Bar' in Chinese At least that is what Google Translator told me XD. Anyway as always read and respond, until next time Good-Bye.**


	4. Dinking Dulls the Pain

**Hate doing chapters like this but I felt it necessary I had life bombard me with many things at once! Bro's open house, lots of work and even a small adventure including kittens and pirates. More on that later, anyway let's just get on with the chapter shall we?**

**Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda and I own my OC's (Which aren't even that good anyway but you still can't use them without my permission :P)**

Pain.

That was the first thing Xin's mind registered as he slowly came to, in yet another unfamiliar place.

More pain.

The next thing he felt when he tried to sit up in the bed, shooting through his body like a wild fire. "where am I this time..." He said aloud to himself, trying to remember what happened the night before. It wasn't as hard as he thought, since he wasn't drunk, quickly remembering himself getting beat up in the alleyway and Shifu 'rescuing' him.

Looking around the room he noticed that this wasn't his bedroom, but seemed more like a hospital room. There were a couple of other beds, not being used, and plain white paper walls. Looking to his right he was a night stand, with a candle lit and he realized that it was getting dark out. Looking to his left he noticed someone asleep in one of the chairs. He must of still been a bit delusional and had to move a bit closer trying to see who it was but that caused him to fall off the bed.

Much more pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Xin cried out as he crashed to the ground, hit cuts and bruises shooting pain through his entire body, "Dammit!".

"Wha, hu?" Xun said startled to hear so much noise in the clinic. She looked, seeing Xin on the ground she quickly got up and ran over to him, trying to help him up. "Oh Xin, what are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to get up in your condition."

"Xun? Is that you? Where are we?" Xin asked, starting to bombard her with questions.

"Yes its me and we are at the Jade Palace's clinic," She started telling him, "You were almost beaten to death by some thugs. Lucky for you Shifu was following you and came to your rescue." She told him as they sat on the bed together.

"Oh okay, I do remember him being there... near the end anyway. But why are you here?" He asked, realizing that his parents weren't here when they should be.

"Well they would but, they don't what happened. Shifu came by late last night, I was the only one awake at the time, and he told me what happened. I didn't want them to worry about you but I've been up here ever since" She told him.

"Oh well, thanks." Xin said, "I know how you don't like having anyone worry in our family." She blushed a little at that and smiled. He knew she liked being complimented, made her feel like nothing was wrong in their family.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a familiar voice from the entrance to the clinic. Shifu walked in, staff by his side, "I see that our friend is awake Xun."

She got up and bowed to him, "Yes master, he just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Shifu smiled, glad that someone in their family had a bit of respect for him. But his happy mood lasted no longer than a plate of dumplings in front of Po as he looked over at Xin. Bandages covering his body, fur had to be shaved so the doctor could stitch him up correctly and to top it off, his pants got ripped and so, once again, he made it 'home' without any pants.

"Hey Shifu," Xin said, trying to stand up again. The pain was subduing a tad but he knew how to cope with it. "Do you got any alcohol? Help me forget about the pain and let me tell ya, I got a lot of it." Shifu just couldn't believe this guy, here he was battered and bruised nearly to death and all he cares about is getting drunk?

"No, I am sorry but we don't allow it on the premises of the Jade Palace." Shifu told him, a cold tone in his voice.

"Okay okay. Just wanted to have a good time." Xin said, finally able to stand with minimal pain in doing so. Xun was there, helping him stand on his feet. "It's okay Xun, I can do it." He told her. She let go and he stood there for a minute, getting his bearings

"Well since you are feeling better, how about a walk around the palace?" Shifu told him, taking a step outside of the clinic.

"Wait, so I get beat, nearly to death. And I am still going to stay here for a week?" Xin complained, his sister simply pulling him around, "Ow, come on, you know my arm hurts..." but she just kept pulling him along.

They started walking around the Palace, showing him the main rooms he would be visiting on a daily basis. Their first stop were the living quarters for the students.

"There is where you will be sleeping every night. Bed at sunset and awake at sunrise." Shifu told him, looking over to see Xin's expression. His jaw was nearly hitting the floor, his mind trying to comprehend what was just said.

"What?" Was the only thing he could say, he wasn't even sure what to think. "That's like, what, asleep by 9 and awake by 5?" He asked, turning to Shifu. That was one of the few things that would make Shifu smile, moments like this.

"Is that a problem?" Shifu asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Well, yeah it is. When can I get a drink if I'm in bed before any of the good drunks get to the bar? Or how am I suppose to sleep in now?" Xin started complaining, running his mouth with comments like this for the next couple of minutes. Shifu simply walked away, continuing with the tour and not worrying about Xin or his problems with having a normal sleeping schedule.

They continued the tour, going to the hall of heroes and even an outside stop at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Oh good, I'm starving." Xin said, reaching for a peach before getting whacked in the hand by Shifu. "What the hell was that for?"

Shifu simply glared at him, "You cannot eat from this tree. It is a very special tree, a place for meditation and solace." He turned and started back for the Palace with Xun and Xin right behind him.

They finally got to the training room, sounds of combat and fighting could be heard from the other side.

"...And this is the training room. Aside from sleeping and eating, you will be here for most of your time. After learning the basics of course." Shifu told him, walking up to open the door.

"Of course I am," Xin said, rolling his eyes a bit to whatever Shifu was saying for the night. "so whats in here exactly? Is it going to look like the gym at the school? Some weights to lift or even hurdles, because between you and me, I'm not that good at the whole hurdles thing."

Shifu just looked at him, eye twitching at the comment he had just heard from the young pups mouth. "Of course not..." Was all he could say opening the door to the room. There were masters flying around the room, some were sparing on a bowl looking thing and even fire could be seen at the end of the room. Xin and Xun couldn't believe what they were seeing, what the master's went through to train on a daily basis.

"See, just like I told you Xin, No hurdles..." Shifu joked with him, "Students!" he called his students. They quickly jumped off of whatever they were doing and ran to their master, quickly lining up and bowing.

"Master," they said, bowing in unison.'

"Students, this is Xin and his sister Xun." He started explaining to them, "Xin and Xun, you know the five. Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Tigress." They bowed again and Xun bowed back, Xin just looking around the room still in awestruck by the equipment in the training room. Shifu conked him on the head, again, breaking him of his stupor.

"What?" he asked, looking around at everyone, they simply stared at him.

"It's polite to bow to master's Xin," His sister whispered to him. He rolled his eyes and bowed, making his sister smile.

"Wheres the Dragon Warrior?" Xun asked, looking around but not seeing the panda anywhere in the room.

"Oh Po?" Mantis said atop of Monkey's shoulder, "He left a couple of minutes ago to start cooking dinner." The other four nodded in agreement to Mantis' statement.

"Oh great," Xin started saying. "I. Am. Starving." Shifu simply shook his head and started for the kitchen with his students right behind him.

"Wow look at that thing!" Xun said, pointing at the something random, "And that! Oh and what's that?" She stared pointing out everything in the room, making sure Xin saw it too. She was like this sometimes when she got excited.

While Xun and Xin were looking at the training room, the five and Shifu were making their way to the kitchen.

"Master. Are those friends of some sort?" She asked, confused since she had never seen them before.

"I doubt it," Mantis said, Shifu stopped and glared at him, "I didn't mean it like that. I bet you have friends, load of friends. Just not them?" Mantis wanted to just hide at that movement Monkey laughed at his friend.

"I will explain at dinner," Shifu said, "It's just someone I will be helping for a bit."

**Okay okay, I know this was a really really short chapter but I will make if up to you guys. A really long one will be up next week, or even a couple of days. I just wanted to post something so you guys don't think I gave up on this story. Also with a fight scene in the next one it will take me a bit to get all planned out, not very good at those so it takes me a bit. Want to play a game? Let's count how many times Shifu hit's Xin by the end of this whole story, bet it's at least 50 or so haha. Anyway Read and Review and as always, Good-bye.**


	5. I Shouldn't Be This Long Without a Drink

**First off, I feel like I need to apologize for my last chapter. It SHOULD have been better and I mainly wrote it just so people wouldn't think I stopped this story. Work has been hell and it still is, use to only working like 16 hours a week and now I'm working closer to 40! I mean yay for my pay check but... anyway I'll stop rambling about me and my life. Just more talking and such, felt necessary. **

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks. Xin and Xun belong to me,**

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

That was one word to describe how the dinner at the Jade Palace was going. After Xin and Xun got to the kitchen, they were introduced but then the room fell silent. Silent and awkward was how Xin was feeling right now.

"So... these noodles are pretty good, right Xin?" Xun said trying to break this very awkward silence. Xin would of said something, were it not for him eating like a pig. "Um, Xin?" She said, trying to get him to stop. He looked up and noticed everyone staring at him, noodles covering his face and his muzzle covered in noodle juice.

"Um, yeah their good," He replied to her earlier question, everyone slowly started going back to eating. Light conversation started after Xin's little incident. The Five were listening to Po, something about his dad's secret recipe but he didn't care. Xun was talking to Shifu about their parents, but Xin just wanted to leave. He looked out the window and upon noticing how dark it was, stood up from his seat.

"Need something Xin?" Xun asked as Xin wiped his mouth off on his shirt.

"It's getting late, we need to leave before our parents get angry and blame me." He told her, grabbing her from her seat and dragging her out of their. "Thanks for the food you guys!" He shouted as they left the kitchen.

"Xin..." Xun said as she tried to get out of Xin's grasp. He let go but grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind him, "Why are we leaving? Don't you want to stay?" He stopped for a minute, turning to her.

"No." Was all he said before letting go and continued walking down the hallway. Xun wasn't sure what to say but she kept with her brother as they opened the main entrance to the Palace, leading to the thousand stairs.

Xun ran up ahead of him, turning to try and stop him, "Please Xin. If you don't want to do this, I understand but mom and dad..." She started telling him before tears were forming in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this but never really knew how to handle it.

"Come on Xun, don't cry in front of me. You know I hate that, but what about mom and dad?" He asked her.

"They-they're always fi-fighting and ye-yell-yelling..." She kept crying and ran up to him, hugging and crying into his shoulder. He knew that their parents fought because of Xin and his antics.

"Fine. Just stop crying okay?" He said, pushing her away from him so he could lift her chin up, "Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. He liked it when she smiled, reminded them of when they were younger and he wasn't a drunk. She gave him a quick kiss and ran off down the stairs, "Have fun! I'll visit tomorrow!" He listened as her footsteps slowly died down before sighing and groaning, knowing it was going to be one hell of a week. He turned back towards the palace only to be greeted by Shifu standing right behind him.

"Gah!" He shouted, jumping back a little bit, "Little warning when you're trying to sneak up on me old man." He started saying, pointing a finger at him. Shifu grabbed it and flipped him over, landing him on his back with a thud.

"Don't you raise your voice to me like that." Shifu told him before slipping him once more to his other side, "Plus, you will not refer to anyone here as 'guys'. We are all Master's of Kung Fu. We keep you safe during the day and safer at night. So you can show us some respect when in our presence." He let go of Xin and simply started to walk away from him. Except Xin wasn't one to walk away from a fight. He quickly got to his feet and ran up to Shifu.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do and what not to do," He said, not pointing at him this time, "Don't think you can just waltz into my life and make me do something I don't want to, so let's get something straight. I am here for one reason and one reason alone, because my sister wants me to. Not because I care about what any of you have to say or want me to do, so let's just get this week over with so I can get a drink." Xin told him, standing his ground.

Shifu took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking, "Look Xin, I'm not going to enjoy this either but you are here for more than just your drinking problem." He started explaining, "I won't be the one telling you what to do, that will be Tigress' job. I want to test her and see if she is ready to have any students of her own in the near future." He explained to him.

Xin wasn't sure what to say, "Okay well I'm going to bed then. Night." He told him, leaving Shifu to his thoughts.

"Keep quiet!" He heard someone say as he slammed his bedroom door closed. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"Shut up." He said back to the voice before jumping onto his bed. He wasn't in the mood to start a fight. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to do anything except get a drink. He wasn't even that tired having only woken up a couple of hours ago, _'Maybe I can sneak out after they all fall asleep.'_ He thought to himself.

He laid down in his bed, looking around the room that would be his for the week. It was a bland room, although the room at his home was nothing more than a place to sleep during the day so night would come faster. He wasn't really sure what to think about everything that had happened during the past days, everything with Shifu, his sister and Zhi.

Zhi, the greedy and money hungry pig that has a couple of lackeys always nearby. Xin had borrowed some money from him, and by 'some' he means 'A LOT' of money, for the drinks he had every night. So when it came time for Xin to pay him back, well, he didn't have any money. He would keep taking money and keep drinking, getting into fights with Zhi and his lackeys most nights, ending up with him in jail the next morning.

* * *

><p>Zhi nearly jumped out of his bed when the morning gong went off. He fell asleep last night before he could sneak out it seems. He sat on his bed for a minute, trying to wake up and yawning.<p>

"Good morning Master." He heard some voices say from the hallway. He stood up and stretched, starting to walk to his door.

"Po!" He heard Shifu shout as he opened the door. He saw everyone out in the hallway, standing in front of their bedrooms doors. He watched as Po stumbled out of his room.

"Sorry Master! Good morning Master." Po said as he stood in front of his door.

"So, when's breakfast?" Xin asked causing everyone to look at him, a couple with the 'what the hell did he just say' look. "What?"

"That's 'Good morning Master' Xin." Shifu said, hitting him with his staff. Xin mumbled something under his break as he closed the door to his room. "First we do morning meditation, then we have a light breakfast before training." Shifu started explaining.

"So, let me get this straight. After sleeping, we wake up to sleep again? Great! I'm going to 'meditate' in my room a bit. Get me when breakfast is done." Xin said as he started to open his bedroom door again.

"Meditation is not sleeping." Shifu told Xin as he closed the door and hit him again, "It is to help find inner peace and keep the mind and body in tune with one another." Xin just rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe any of that nonsense.

"Yeah I know how to meditate. I do it every night, but I need a couple of drinks in me first."

"There will be no alcohol while you are here, understood?" Shifu asked, Xin just nodded but that wasn't good enough for Shifu. "I said that there will be NO alcohol while you are here. DO you understand me Xin?" Shifu said as he hit him again with his staff.

"Okay fine. Yes master," He replied, "So where do I 'meditate'." He said, emphasizing the word 'meditate'.

"Just follow the others, they know where to go." He told him, turning back to his students he had been ignoring while arguing with Xin, "You are free to go and meditate now." He told them all.

"Yes Master." They replied, bowing before departing the room. Xin followed the others as they left to go meditate, but Tigress stayed behind for a moment to ask Shifu something.

"Master. Why is he here? And why are you treating him as a student?" She asked him, "He isn't your new student is he?"

"No he isn't my new student. He's your new student." He told her, leaving with a smirk on his face and her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Xin was following the others as they were chatting a bit a head of him. He felt something on his shoulder and when he looked over he saw Mantis. "Hello?" He asked, wondering why he was there.<p>

"So, we were wondering." He said, motioning to the others in front of him, "Are you Shifu's newest student?" By now they had stopped walking, wondering what his answer was going to be.

"No, I'm not his student," He told them and they seemed a little too happy for that answer, "I'm Tigress'"

And that is what made their jaws hit the floor, "You're, you..." Mantis stuttered from shock, "Tigress is going to be your master?"

"Dude, she will eat you alive!" Monkey warned him, "No joke, right guys?" Po and Crane agreed with him.

"Yeah, I remember when she had to teach Po some tiger stance." Crane said, looking over at Po.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad," Po said, but the others just looked at him. He looked back at Xin, "I messed up the stance once, just once, and wasn't allowed to eat for three days."

"Are you guys trying to scare me?" He asked but they simply shook their heads, "Okay, whatever. I'm only here for a week anyway so I can starve to death." The others just turned and continued down the hall, Xin following right behind them all.

**So I was happier with how this chapter came out in the end. Might of ended a little early but a lot of stuff happens in the upcoming chapter. Tigress vs. Xin, place your bets everyone! Read and review, as always Good bye.**


	6. It's Time for a Drink

**Only 1 day late this time :D, slowly getting back to a normal work schedule so I'm getting more free time. Not much to ramble on about now so onward to the story! Oh Wait! I remembered something, I learned how to put in those lines to separate certain paragraphs or show passage of time, so yay for me!**

**Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda, I own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Meditation went by faster than Xin had expected, although that might have been because he ended up falling asleep for most of it. Breakfast was quick and almost eerily silent. There was some talking about their recent adventures, mostly for Xin and to break the silence. Xin wondered if it was always this silent or if it was because of him. He noticed during breakfast that Tigress kept glaring at him, not just a normal glare, but one that seems to say 'Don't fuck with me'. To be honest, he wasn't that intimidated by Tigress or her glares, eating his breakfast seem to keep his mind off of the events that would be happening after it.<p>

Xin wasn't sure what to expect from his 'training' with Tigress, or even what this might accomplish after this week is over with. He dreaded the walk towards the training room with the others, knowing that somehow, in someway, he is going to end up with soar muscles and possibly some scars. They opened the doors and continued into the room where the others quickly ran off to do their own thing, leaving Tigress and Xin standing their by themselves.

"So, what you got planned for me today?" Xin asked, turning to face Tigress. Tigress just kept glaring at him, "What! Stop that, what the hell did I do to make you so upset?" Xin asked, wondering what was Tigress' problem.

"You will not talk to me in that manner," She told him, wanting to easily put him in his place. "Follow me," She said, turning and walking to the side of the room with Xin following. "I want you to hit this," She told him, pointing towards the adversary.

"You want me to punch this dummy?" He asked as he poked it cautiously a couple of times.

"It's not going to bite and yes, I want you to punch it. Hard as you can." She commanded him.

"I don't see the point but whatever," He told her. He balled his fist and swung at the adversary, causing it to hit the floor and spring back towards him. He stepped out of the way before getting hit by it's recoil.

"Hmm, better than I expected but still horrible." She told him, "You need to work on your form a bit."

"My form? How does that make me hit harder?"

"Well first off," She started telling him, "If you are going to take this seriously you need to stop asking so many questions."

"Well, sorry if I'm asking questions but I was just curious, so don't think I'm trying to make this go by slower. I don't want to be here anymore than you do." He barked back.

"Oh and you think I'm going to enjoy this! Do me a favor, shut up and listen. Okay?" She said and she looked around, noticing that the others had stopped their training and were staring at them both.

"What!" They both shouted, quickly causing them to continue with their training.

They spent the next couple of hours working on his 'form' for when he punched. Showing him a couple of techniques that would help get more power behind each of his hits. Neither of them were enjoying this one bit and Xin hadn't said a single thing ever since their argument.

"You need to push yourself into your punches, not just your fist. Keep your body moving during the fight, standing still only gives them time to hit you." She told him but he was half listening. After hitting the adversary for quite some time, "Okay, enough with all of the practice." She told him.

"When's lunch?" He asked as his stomach made some noise.

"Not for another hour," She told him, "Now let's move out to the courtyard to have a little more room. She told him as they walked out towards the courtyard.

The sun blinded Xin a bit as they stepped out into the courtyard, "Why is the sun so damn bright all the time." He commented.

"Do you always whine this much?" Tigress asked him

"I don't know, spend most of my time drinking so there isn't much to whine about," He told her.

"Of course..." Was all she responded with. "Okay so, what is your knowledge on Kung Fu?" She asked him. The question threw him off for a bit and he wasn't sure how to respond.

"Uh, something about discipline... I think. Not entirely sure, don't pay mind to little details like that." He eventually told her.

"Right. It is about discipline and focus. Something that I will teach you during your stay here."

"Yeah yeah, so what are we going to do now? Stand here and talk?" He asked.

"Stop asking questions, I'm getting to that. I'm going to teach you Tiger stance, since I am a master in it, and you are going to just shut up and listen. Okay?" She was really starting to get annoyed by all of his comments and questions. He simply nodded his head and mumbled a 'yeah, okay' under his breath. "Good. Now to begin..." She said as she started their training.

* * *

><p>Xin was on his way to the kitchen for dinner, Tigress let him go a bit early so she could still get some training in before the day was over. He was a bit surprised at how much Kung Fu Tigress could do in one day. He got sick of it all before he fell asleep during meditation and wasn't very enthusiastic during the rest of the day.<p>

"Xin!" Someone shouted. He turned around just in time to see Xun giving him a hug, "How are you today?"

"Hey Xun. It's been tiring and I'm on my way to get some dinner." He told her as they separated and continued towards the kitchen. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just stayed at home and helped mom clean up the house a bit." She told him, "What did you do?" He told her about the training he had done while they walked to the kitchen. Told her about the adversary, the stance training and how to punch correctly.

"Sounds like you've had some fun." He said to her and he couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Yeah right, I'm bored out of my mind." He told her, "I mean, yeah it's interesting how much practice it takes to fight correctly. I didn't even know that half the stuff I was told today simply on punching and how to throw a punch. Can't wait for the next time I get into a fight, gonna kick some ass."

"Oh Xin..." She groaned, "Is that all you can think of is fighting and drinking?"

"Yeah sorry, kinda forgot you were there for a moment. Anyway let's get some food," He said, opening the door to the kitchen and walking in. Everyone was sitting at the table while Po stood at the stove cooking dinner. Everyone greeted them and they took their seats.

"Where is Tigress at?" Po asked as he stood at the stove.

"She wanted to get some training in since she couldn't today." Xin responded with, grabbing a dinner roll from the table and taking a bite of it.

"So Xin how was your training? Seems you and Tigress enjoy each others company," Mantis joked, remembering their fight they got into in the training room.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun," Xin said, "You know, it wasn't as bad as you all told me it was going to be. I mean, yeah I'm beat but how much worse could it get?" That made everyone in the room laugh for a bit, drawing confused look from both Xin and Xun. "What's so funny guys?"

"Oh don't worry, you will find out," Monkey commented.

"Yeah, just you wait." Mantis chimed in as he too ate a dinner roll.

"Come on guys, it isn't going to be that bad." Po said as he started putting dinner onto the table, "I mean all she is going to do is keep training you until your muscles feel like they want to die."

"Now that... does sound possible. I am pretty sore from today, even just thinking about making a fist hurts my hand." Xin said with a mouthful of roll.

"You think today was tiring, wait until tomorrow" Po said, taking his seat at the table.

"Well we did a lot today, so what could she possibly do tomorrow that will be more painful?" Xin asked.

* * *

><p>"Come again?" Xin asked Tigress, confused as to what she had just said, "What did you just tell me?" Tigress stood across from him in the court yard, prepping for the days training exercise. Was the next day and after morning meditation, Tigress had him come out to the courtyard for their next lesson.<p>

"I'll tell you one more time so pay attention. We are going to spar, it's the only way for me to know what you need to get better at." She told him as she finished stretching before their spar. "Since your here for the week I'm just going to train you like a student instead of a visitor."

"Well thanks, that makes me feel special on so many levels..." He told her.

"Listen here you little mutt. I'm doing this to prove to Shifu that I am capable of having my own students so do your best and shut your mouth." She yelled at him.

"Whoa there kitty, fine whatever. Can we just get this over with." Xin said, taking the stance Tigress showed him yesterday.

"Don't call me kitty..." Tigress growled at him, although she was surprised that he was perfectly in stance to begin the fight, "Remember, the most important part of the fight is who fights first." She told him before taking her stance.

Time seemed to slow down for Xin as they just stared at each other. Part of him was scared beyond all belief that he was fighting a master and he didn't know anything when it came to fighting, yet part of him wanted to see how he would fare in a fight like this.

Tigress was first to strike as she launched herself towards him, moving to fast for him to respond in time to block. The fight ended a little too fast as the first hit nearly caused Xin to pass out.

"Okay, *cough* time out. Just..." Xin said as he laid on his back, that first hit sent him to the ground and knocked the wind out of him, "Need to breathe..."

Tigress just stood their, "Maybe that wasn't my smartest move... hmm" She stepped away from him, thinking of what to do next.

"You know, *cough* you could of taken it a little easier on me." Xin commented, wheezing a bit as he tried to catch his breath.

"You know, it is my first time trying to teach someone so excuse me if I make a few mistakes." She kept thinking as he laid there.

"First? Didn't you try teaching Po but end up breaking-"

"That wasn't my mistake!" She quickly said, cutting him off. "I mean, okay your not the first but anyway stand back up. I know what we are going to do next." She walked over and held out her arm to help him up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He said, knocking her hand out of the way, getting himself up. "So what's your new plan? Is it to knock me on my ass instead of my back this time?" He chuckled a bit at his own joke.

"Do you need to use language like that?" She asked him.

"Do you always need to be picking out my flaws?" He asked back. She just threw him a glare and took her original spot before they started their spar.

"Whatever, now listen. Same as last time except I won't be fighting. I just want to see how long it takes for you to get a hit on me." She told him.

"And this is going to prove... what?" He asked, taking his spot again.

"What did I say about asking so many question..." He just rolled his eyes and took the stance again.

He began the fight by charging at Tigress, throwing a punch that he was sure was going to hit it's target. She nimbly stepped out of the way and jumped behind him saying, "Try not to telegraph your moves when fighting. Keep your enemies guessing." He took her words into consideration as he turned around to face her again. He got an idea in mind and charged her once again, he was in the middle of throwing a punch when he quickly stopped and shot out his leg, hoping to catch her off guard. She noticed a little too soon and just moved out of the way, "That's better but needs to be more fluid. No abrupt stops when trying to hit your target

The little exercise went on for a couple of minutes before Tigress told him to stop, seeing as how he wouldn't ever hit her unless she was sleeping and maybe not even then. They continued training during the day, learning more about punching and even a bit about kicking. By the end of the day Xin was exhausted and nothing could make him feel better, except for a good drink.

* * *

><p>He had been dry for about 3 days now and it was starting to bug him, really bad. He was laying in bed that night, dinner went by fast since Xin was to tired to eat much of anything. Xun had visited but didn't really say much, which seemed odd but was too tired to say anything.<p>

"I need a drink." Xin said to himself. It had been about an hour since it was time for bed, _'Maybe everyone is asleep... I'll just sneak out and they won't know.'_ He thought to himself, getting up from his bed. Every muscle in his body ached, "Oh man, is that drink is going to do wonders for my muscles."

He quietly opened his bedroom door and stepped out, not even bothering to close it since he was going to be coming back in a couple hours anyway. He took his first step in the hallway, causing a couple of creaking noises. _'Dammit...'_ He thought as he continued making noise while walking towards the doors leading outside.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath, "This is going to be a much needed night of rest and relaxation." He continued towards the thousands stairs and down to the valley, unaware of the pair of feline eyes watching him leave the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and just when he thought he made it out without anyone, especially Tigress, notice. So one more chapter down and lots to come, as long as I don't grow bored. I'm loving this story and next chapter will probably be my favorite. First time seeing the drunk side of Xin and how Tigress will deal with it. Will he survive? Or better yet, will She? Please R + R and as always, Good Bye.<strong>


	7. Drinking and Fighting Go Hand in Hand

**So, this will be one chapter I am going to ask for you to please review if you can, want to know what you think of the whole chapter. I'll tell you what I mean at the notes at the bottom, so sit back and relax.**

**Brwainer: Yeah, I should have had him try and leave the night before too but got caught, giving Tigress a reason to stay up meditating in-case he tried to do it again. Also I just think it's because, next to Shifu, she has the best sense of hearing.**

**Yazzi: Well, I have given it thought but that will be down the line a bit.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Onward to glory and drunkenness!**

**Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda, I own my OC's and Xin's bad attitude towards anyone (except Xun).**

* * *

><p>Xin stepped into Dangdi yijia juiba, the local bar that inhabited the street he lived by. The atmosphere in the bar seemed the same as always, the smell of smoke and liquor laid heavy in the air. The sounds of animals singing and yelling could easily be heard from outside of the bar, telling him that he had gotten there at just the right time. Most of the tables in the bar already had people sitting at them. Xin looked around and saw that his normal table was currently inhabited by Zhi and a couple of his lackeys.<p>

"Well this might not go well." Xin said to himself, taking a step forward towards the table. The table had many glasses on it, most were knocked over or had beer in them and it was clear to him that Zhi and the gang were already drunk. "Hey Zhi," Xin said as he stood across the table from him, "Hows it going?"

"Xi-Xin? That, it's you right?" Zhi said, the dirty and greasy pig said as he stood up and walked closer to Xin. "It's good to, um to see you buddy!" Zhi nearly shouted as he grabbed him in a bear hug. Xin was lucky most of the time when it came to Zhi and the debt he owed him. Whenever Zhi was drunk, which was often, he seemed to forget how much he hated Xin. They would act like best friends when they were drunk but mortal enemies when they were sober. "You, are you thirsty? I mean, of course you am, are. 'Cuz why else would you here, be here. Damn I can't think straight." He said as he released Xin from the hug and looking over at his empty glass.

"Can you ever?" Xin joked back causing Zhi and his friends to laugh loudly.

"Oh Xin, tonight, right now, tonight will, is the best night. Let's get some drinks right away!" Zhi turned towards the waitress that was currently helping another group, "Hey cutie!" Zhi shouted, smacking her on the butt, "Another round over here, at this table. And hurry, my best fiend, fiend. Ha ha, I mean 'friend', my best friend is here and he's a thirsty." The waitress just rolled her eyes and walked off to fetch their drinks. "Xin, over here," Zhi said, pointing to an occupied seat next to him, "This is your seat now. Omar, move!" Zhi said, knocking it's current inhabitant out of the seat to make room for Xin, "I saved you a chair, seat buddy!"

"Oh Zhi! What the, why you push me?" Omar asked him. Xin started walking towards his chair, confused as to who this 'Omar' was. He had never seen him before in Zhi's group and was clear he was an outsider. Omar was the same breed of tiger that Tigress was, he wasn't nearly as built. "Zhi, you, your not..." Omar's thought was incomplete as he started for the empty seat across from Zhi.

* * *

><p><em>'How could I lose him...'<em> Tigress said, scolding herself as she wandered the quiet streets of the valley. She was following him down the streets when someone yelled at her to help them with something. She was sure that finding him wasn't going to be hard if she lost sight of him for even just a moment, but now she was regretting it. "Xin, I am going to kill you for this..." She said to herself. She had to stop and knock on a door to someones house, waking them from their slumber to ask them where the closest bar was. This got strange glares towards her, but they pointed her towards a place called 'Dangdi yijia juiba'. She made a straight path towards it, hoping to find Xin and bring him back to the Palace before Shifu found out he left.

* * *

><p>The night continued with much drinking and yelling from their table. Zhi kept ordering drinks for them all and Xin was happy to make up for all of the non-drinking he went through the past couple of days. The bar grew louder throughout the night as more and more people started to fill it's already filled seats. Zhi and Xin were busy arguing who could drink more when Omar butted in to their conversation.<p>

"Hey, Xin. You, your living up in the palace place right? Learning Kung Fu or some shit..." He asked.

"Really? Your, you are fighting how to learn?" Zhi asked before downing another drink from his mug.

"Yes I am, but it sucks so much. Like we get up like really fucking early. I mean, why the hell do I need to wake up to go sleep again? Fuck my life right now..." Xin said, taking another drink to match Zhi's.

"So you, your like a great fighter now? Ha ha, man oh man we beat your ass the other day." Zhi said, setting his empty mug on the table and started staring at it.

"Only 'cuz I wasn't, was sober. You know me, I mean shit dude. Right now I could take you guys..." Xin said, pointing to the three pigs that were in Zhi's group.

"Wait! I think I hate you... right guys?" Zhi asked as he looked around, it was like something clicked in his mind. This happened sometimes when they drink together, something would remind him that he hated Xin and it would usually end in a fight.

"Oh no..." Xin whispered to himself as he started to get up from the table, "It was fun but I gotta, going to leave. I gotta get up in," He looked at his wrist, but there was no watch, "In a couple hours to do more Kung Fu shit..."

"No! Xin, you son of a bitch... You, my money you owe me. You, I remembered that YOU owe ME money. Guys!" Zhi shouted at the other pigs, Omar had passed out a couple of drinks ago and wasn't going to be much help for Zhi. "Kick his ass until he bleeds money, or kill him but try not to do that." Zhi shouted as he tried to stand up, which simply made him fall on his face.

"Shit..." Xin said to himself as the other three lackeys charged him, ready to beat him to death.

* * *

><p>Tigress turned onto the street that she was told it was on. The streets were barren during the night, the only light that would usually be seen were the lamps that lined the streets, keeping them lit during the night. So when she turned onto the streets, it was clear that the bar was down this street when she saw a building lit up like no other. As she neared, the smell of alcohol and something she didn't want to think about grew thicker in the air. She stopped at one of the windows and peered inside, to see if she could find Xin without having to actually go into a place like this.<p>

When she looked through the window, she was able to spot Xin really easily. He was slowly backing away from a table that had a pig stand up and say something, only to fall flat on his face, a passed out tiger at one end and the other 3 pigs were now rushing at Xin. "Oh no..." Tigress groaned to herself, knowing that if he go hurt that it would be on her head. She watched as Xin tried his best to get into the Tiger stance that she showed him yesterday, but he couldn't even keep himself from swaying back and fourth. She was embarrassed just watching him for those few seconds, the pigs were just about to get to him and that was when Tigress was going to jump in to help him.

She wasn't sure how but Xin had just dodged all of their attacks, even getting a couple of his own in on them, during their charge. At first Tigress thought that he got lucky, but when they regrouped and attacked again the same thing happened. Xin was dodging and fighting back as though he knew what he was doing, even if he was drunk beyond all belief. This actually impressed Tigress just a tad and she simply kept looking through the window, watching him defeat the three pigs that were trying to attack him.

Xin wasn't new to fighting, even with uneven odds. Something, well the only thing, he could do well while drunk was fight. He had been in enough drunken brawls to know how and when to fight back, so taking care of these lackeys was a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, I'm not even trying.." He taunted them as they got ready for another attack. The first one tried to punch him in the face, which he easily spun around to avoid getting hit. While spinning he threw his leg into the air and hit the one aiming for his face, sending him to the ground. The next one went for his leg but he simply jumped over him froggy style and slammed him into the ground as he went over. The last one pulled out a knife and tried to stab him, but he deflected the attack and disarmed him in one smooth move. He grabbed the knife and tossed it over at Zhi, "Get the fuck out or I'm, your going to regret it." Zhi, during the entire fight was having a fight of his own against gravity. He finally got back up right when the knife was thrown at him, "NOW!" Xin shouted. The four pigs ran out of the bar, shouting revenge as they left. Xin walked over to his seat and started to finish Zhi's drink.<p>

"Now, why didn't you show me that the other day?" Tigress asked him as he finished the drink.

"Wha?" He asked, looking at the seat next to him to see Tigress, "Oh no! I mean you are here so that mean... shit." He muttered.

"You weren't that quiet when you left you know? But what was that, I'm just confused." She asked him, wanting an answer for his skill in fighting just now.

"What can I say, when I drink, drunk. When I'm drunk I'm a good fight. You should see what else I'm good at," He said to Tigress who simply punched him in the arm.

"Disgusting, to even imply that about me, your lucky your still standing." She threatened him.

"Oh, don't act like that Ms. Serious Face. I mean, you, I wha?" His thought just kinda sputtered out at the end so he grabbed for another half finished drink on the table.

"Let's just go, we need to get back before Shifu notices that your gone." She got up and grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him out the door.

"Nooooo... I didn't finish my drink." He said, trying to get himself free from her grasp.

* * *

><p>As they were walking up the thousand steps, well more like Tigress holding him up while she combed the steps for them. "You know, you can at least help me get you up these steps." She told him.<p>

"Yeah, I could. I mean, I could. But then I wouldn't be able to smell you, you smell pretty..." He told her, taking a big sniff of her fur.

"That is it!" She said, pushing him away from her, "Have fun climbing up the rest of the steps. BY YOURSELF!" She shouted, walking up the steps.

"Wait! No, I'm sorry it's just... I'm so fucking drunk. Okay? You smell bad anyway if that makes you feel better..." He mumbled out as he tried to stand up by himself.

"Ugh... whatever, Lets just get up there as soon as possible." Tigress said, getting him back to his feet. They slowly continued their way back to the top and during the entire time Tigress couldn't help but wonder how he managed to fight like that while he was this drunk.

When they got to the front gates Tigress let him go, she was surprised that he was able to stand, and she went to open the front gates. "Hey, you know that, I will not make is quietly to my room, on my own." He said, falling over after trying to stand up on his own.

"Well, maybe f you didn't drink to much, or at all, then you COULD get to your room on your own quietly." Tigress told him as she got the door opened.

"Come on, just help me to my room. Please." Xin whined, trying his best to get her too.

"Fine, whatever," Tigress said, rolling her eyes as she held out a hand to pull him back up, "Just be really quiet okay?"

"Oh don't worry about, me. I might not, be awake in soon..." Xin started to fall asleep while she was dragging him to his room.

"Xin!" She yelled, getting him to wake up, "We are at the sleeping quarters, now be very quiet after we get the door open okay?"

"What uh? Oh yeah of course Whatever you say sweetie..." Xin sleepily said, trying to wake up to get to bed. Tigress was disgusted with him making all of those inappropriate comments towards her while she was trying to just get him back to the bunk house before they were caught.

They slowly made their was to the rooms in the quiet hallway. When they made it to Xin's room, she opened the door and led him towards his bed. She set them both down, "Okay there you go. Now just try and sleep. Please don't have a hangover in the morning okay? Last thing we need is you yelling at everyone about your headache..." She went to get up to leave but Xin grabbed her arm.

"I guess I should thank you for... getting me up here in one piece." He said to her before pulling her close and kissing her. Tigress couldn't believe what he was doing. His breath smelt and tasted of horribly tasting beer as he tried to get his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away and slapped him in the face, wiping the taste from her mouth.

"Why you little son of a..." She was going to yell at him but found him passed out on the bed. She simply glared at him, knowing that she would get him back. She left his room and got back to hers, hoping that no one would notice that they had been gone for most of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, before anyone gets any weird ideas or makes any comments about it. That is the furthest I am going to go for anything regarding XinTigress, okay? I was doing that more for comedy and less romance, besides how could she ever fall for him? Starting to be able to get chapters out a bit faster and on time so expect the next on either Thursday night or Friday night.**

**The major thing I did in the chapter was try to make it more detailed, adding atmosphere to everything and more emotion to characters and such. So in a way, this was and wasn't the longest chapter I have written so far. Most words but less plot. I guess what I want is to know what you all thought. Anyway please Read and Review and until next time, Good Bye.**

**P.S. Sorry for all of the salty language but it's Xin's character, so yell at him not me!**


	8. A Hangover Comes With Every Drink

**Well here you go, a great chapter if I do say so myself. It's extra long, extra detailed and extra funny! What more could you want? Also expect the next chapter to come late, possibly it depends, for next week. My birthday is Sunday so I might not worry about doing a chapter for next week. Quick and funny fact, I write a story about a guy who drinks and get's into a lot of fights except that I am turning 20, so I can't drink and I am a pacifist. So, I don't know but I find that funny.**

**Reviewer Responses!**

**PieLover314: Yes you can, also remember to review the right chapter next time...**

**Maddog321: Until someone else said something I didn't even know that there was something called Drunken Fist. I will probably put it into the story at some point, but not right now.**

**A.U. '05: Of course he 'acted' stupid, or just drunk... maybe both. I mean, I don't even know what happened there. Plus don't worry, she will get him back eventually.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: I make a comment about it at the bottom but I will not have any Po/Tigress in this story.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. Trying to keep up the detail and length correctly.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You see Tigress, this is why you need to learn some control before I allow you to have your own students." Master Shifu scolded her. She was sparing with Po to help him with his for in Tiger Stance and she ended up breaking his hand.<em>

"_Yes Master," She said and bowed, "I'll say it again, I am sorry for the trouble I cause you Po." She said, looking over at him. They were in Po's bedroom, the doctor had just patched up his hand and left shortly after._

"_Don't worry Tigress, it wasn't your fault." Po said, looking over the bandages that were encasing his broken hand._

"_No Po," Shifu told him, "Tigress what will you do when you eventually get your own student? This could be something that would have them leave you. You need to think before you act." He kept scolding her for the next couple of minutes before leaving them alone._

"_Listen Tigress, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't of tried-"_

"_No Po, for the last time. It was my fault," She told him, walking over towards the door, "I'm just going to go meditate a bit on this. Sorry about your hand." She made it to her room for some meditation, thinking about the events that had happened during that day._

GONG!

"_What was that?" Tigress said out loud, the loud noise broke her from her meditation._

GONG!

"_There it is again, it sounds like..."_

"The morning gong!" She almost shouted as she jumped out of bed and opened her door, ready to greet her master. "Good morning Master." She knew she was late, something she very rarely did. It was clear that everyone noticed, even Po had gotten out of his room before she did.

"Tigress, you were late." Shifu told her. It seemed like nothing was going to go her way this morning, even if it did just begin.

"I am sorry master but I was up late last night," She told him, hoping that would be enough for him.

"Up late?" He asked, surprised to hear that from her. It was clear he wanted to know more then just that.

"Yes, Training the mutt is taking time out of my own training. I was up late catching up on lost time." Tigress said, lying through her teeth. She didn't like to lie, especially to Shifu, but it would be better than suffering the wrath of Shifu.

"Of course," He told her, seeming to buy the whole story. He looked towards Xin's room next, "Xin!" He shouted, trying to wake the only person who wasn't at the door.

"What's with all of the Damn Noise!" A very grump and sleepy voice shouted from behind Xin's bedroom door.

"Xin! You need to get up!" Shifu said, slowly making his way to his room. Tigress needed to do something or else Shifu will find out that her student left the palace last night, and to go drinking no less.

"Master!" She nearly shouted, causing him to stop walking and turn towards her, "If you don't mind. Since he is going to be my student for the week, would you allow me to retrieve him." She wasn't sure how she came up with that excuse so quick, but it seemed to work

He looked very confused towards her, "Yes, well then. Everyone else go meditate before breakfast." Shifu told them. They all bowed and left, leaving Tigress to deal with Xin. "Tigress, after meditation would you please come and speak with me." He said as he left.

_'He didn't find out did he?'_ Tigress thought to herself as she walked up to Xin's room. She opened the door and was greeted with a pillow being thrown at her. She caught it and threw it back at Xin, "You need to wake up and get cleaned up." She looked over and saw him hiding under his blanket's in an attempt to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Xin peeked through his blankets over at her and cursed under his breath, "I could of sworn that I had imagined that part where you came and picked me up last night. Although, I don't really remember much after I climbed all those steps..." Tigress almost laughed after he said that he 'climbed' the steps.

"You don't remember getting back to our rooms?" She asked, walking over and pulling the covers off of him.

"Don't do that! It's bright out..." Xin said, trying to get the blankets back from her, "And no I don't remember much. I know that I beat up some people, then you were there and now you're here."

"Good, try not to remember too much about last night," She told him, although she was mostly referring to the 'kiss' that had happened last night. She shuddered a bit just thinking about it again. She grabbed him and pulled him out of bed, "We are missing mediation time right now."

"Fine," He said, pulling himself away from her grasp before turning towards her, "You know, saying please can do wonders."

"And not being a drunkard can do you some too. Also, don't tell anyone what happened last night," She told him, before smelling a very strong scent of alcohol, "Oh wow Xin! Go brush your teeth or something. your breath reeks of alcohol" She said, turning away to get a clean breath of fresh air.

"Yeah well, yours doesn't smell that great either." He told her, stepping out of the room. He used his hand to keep the sun out of his eyes, "Why is the sun so damn bright every morning!"

"My breath like alcohol," She thought to herself for a moment before piecing it together, "Oh no." She can't smell her own breath, but Shifu probably did. She started to follow him to the bathrooms to brush her teeth.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her, wondering why she got so stiff all of a sudden.

"Whats wrong! Shifu's hearing is just as good as his smelling. He probably smelled the alcohol on my breath." She was a little worried as to what Shifu might do to her.

"Wait wait wait... is that why you want me to forget last night? Did you get a couple drinks with me, damn and I forgot that." Xin said, wishing he could remember. A drunk Tigress would probably be a great sight to see.

"What, never. I don't drink, you kissed me and-" She immediately shut up, hoping she could of taken back what she had said. She blushed and quickly started for the bathrooms.

"WHAT! Ew, that's just sick. Now I know why you wanted me to forget..." Xin said as he started to hurry to the bathroom to wash that out of his mouth too.

* * *

><p>Tigress was on her way to meet with Master Shifu, hoping that her punishment wouldn't be to severe. She made her way to the huge doors leading to the Hall of Warriors an opened them, the noise from them rang out through the hall making her presence known. She saw him near the pool, meditating atop his staff quietly. She started taking steps towards him, not remembering the hall ever being this big and long before.<p>

"Ah Tigress, there you are. How is training young Xin going? Good I presume?" Shifu asked, calm as can be. Tigress started calming down a bit after hearing his calm voice.

"Master," She said, bowing in respect, "It is going... okay I guess. Could be doing better but I have to admit, he can surprise me at times."

"Oh is that so?" He asked as he got down from his staff to face her, "So, what happened last night?" She froze for a second, thinking she had been caught.

"Uh last night?" Tigress asked, memories running back through her mind about the events that had happened.

"Yes, your training you did last night. Did it go well?" Shifu asked her, she was relieved that he was talking about that.

"Of course. I was practicing on the wooden men last night." She lied to him, the second time today.

"Oh, really?" He asked her, she started to look worried, "Tigress what did I say about lying to me? What is wrong, you have never lied to me twice in one day..." He sounded disappointed in her.

"Lying? I was training last night." She said, defending her made up story.

"Thrice now. I was meditating late last night _in_ the training hall and you weren't there. Second, I smelt alcohol on your breath this morning. What happened last night? You never drink Tigress, this is very unlike you."

"Master, if I may explain myself." Tigress said, defeated once again by her Master. She explained what happened last night.

"I see, so you didn't drink?" Shifu asked her, she simply shook her head. "Well that is good, you had me worried with all of your lying." He turned away from her, "Tigress, there was a time when I was teaching my first student, Tai Lung, and had to learn how to control him. He would try and run off all of the time, taking time away form his lessons to take trips to the valley. Something you need to learn is how to control them, make sure they know the consequences for taking such actions." He was trying to teach her a lesson on being a master.

"I think I understand Master." She told him, bowing in respect for the information.

"Good, you are free to leave." He told her as he got ready to finish his meditating. She was about to leave but turned back to ask him something.

"Master? I would like your permission to, well, try something with my student." Her question made his eyebrow raise in question.

"Oh? And what is that Tigress?"

* * *

><p>"Xin!" Xin heard Tigress shout as she was walking around the palace grounds trying to find him. Tigress was still talking to Shifu after breakfast had ended, leaving Xin alone after everyone went off to continue training. He quickly made his way back to his bed in an attempt to get some more rest, hoping in some way Tigress would simply forget about him and it seemed to work. He had just woken up from a nap and judging by how much light was in his room, dinner would be served soon.<p>

"Xin!" He heard her shout again except it was closer this time, his hangover was still hurting. He heard his door open and footsteps leading up to the bed he was sleeping on.

"Not today Tigress, this hangover is killing me..." He mumbled out, hoping she would understand.

"Oh Xin, didn't you promised me that you wouldn't drink while you were here..." the worried voice of a certain sister rang through his ears. He slowly looked through his blanket fortress to see Xun sitting on the bed next to him with a worried look on her face.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that. Yesterday was a really hard day, let me tell ya." Xin told her, hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed in him.

"XIN!" They heard Tigress yelling for him again, this time it was getting closer.

"Dammit, she's going to find me..." Xin muttered to himself as he hid back under his blankets.

"Well, you didn't try to hide that hard. I mean, I found you and I wasn't even trying." Xun told him, chuckling to herself just a tad. "So how is your training going?" She asked, a little nervous about the topic.

"It's going okay, I guess. I have learned way to much about punching these past couple of days though..." Xin told her about what happened last night and it seemed to calm her down a bit.

"So, um Xin... Can I ask you something?" She started getting nervous again.

"Um, yeah I guess. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I.." She was cut off by Tigress barging into the room and yelling at Xin.

"Xin! There you are!" She threw the blankets off of him and pulled him out of bed, "We are behind in our training, you will have time for visitors later." And in a matter of seconds, Xun was alone in Xin's room as a small frown formed on her lips.

* * *

><p>She had been pulling Xin down the entire hallway, listening to him moan and whine about the lights and the fact that she kept yelling at him. She stopped and let go of him, causing him to hit the ground with a thud.<p>

"Ow. You could of told m you were dropping me you know..." He told her as he started to pick himself up off of the floor.

"Yeah yeah, now let's get something straight." she said turning to him.

"Yeah? And what's that. I thought we decided this already, I don't ask questions and you make this as painless as possible, or something like that." He reminded her as he got to his feet. He looked around and noticed they were in the training hall again, the others were nowhere in sight. Tigress had on a backpack that she was starting to get off.

"Last night, how did you do all of that?" She asked him, putting the backpack onto the ground next to her.

"Do you mean drink that much? Well, I learned a trick when I was younger..." Xin started to say before getting cut off.

"No not that. What I want to know is, how did you fight that well last night? Usually you can't even hit a target correctly but last night..." She explained to him what she witnessed.

"Yeah, well what can I say. I'm a good fight when I'm drunk." He said, hoping that would satisfy her curiosity. But it just made a smile creep along her face and THAT started to worry Xin. "Um, are you okay Tigress? Never seen you smile before."

"Well, let's see if your theory is true." She told him as she tossed him some alcohol from the backpack she had carried in.

**Okay, not sure why but I am compelled to talk about Po/Tigress really quick. I might make some people mad but I love Po/Tigress, not sure why. (Maybe because I hate Tigress/Tai Lung) I agree with what Comrade (A reviewer) said about it, that Po/Tigress now a day is all the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you want to read some good Po/Tigress, read stuff that came out the year after the original movie, kinda wish some of those people would write stories again. Although maybe I can't say anything before reading more of the newer stuff. I haven't had time to read a lot of the new stories on here, mostly the one-shots. Anyway, not sure how to end this so...**

***Whistles and Dances off screen***

**Please R+R and until next time, good bye.**


	9. Every Drink Makes You Stronger

**Gah! I did it again with the end of that chapter, kinda took Tigress out of character for a bit. It might not bug some of you but it does me, re-reading that last chapter. But don't worry, got that problem fixed during this one.**

"Wait, you going to get me drunk just so you can... what? Fight me, see how I fight. This plan is confusing me." Xin told her as he examined the bottle in his hand.

"No, I'm not letting you drink... not yet at least." Tigress told him as she put the backpack to the side. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"What do you mean? Like during the fight, yeah I do. Well most of it at least. Why?" He asked her as he opened the bottle to take a drink.

"Hand that to me," She said, taking the bottle back from him.

"What the hell? You just gave that to me, why take it back?" Xin whined, trying to get it back from her.

"I did that to help tempt you into taking to day serious." She threw it into the backpack and looked back at him, "Xin, I'm not gonna lie. I see a lot of potential in you, maybe not as a student but as a decent fighter. I think that in the next couple of days, if you put forth the effort that you could be halfway decent in your... drunken fighting." It was obvious to Xin that she was having a hard time admitting it.

"Blah blah, of course you do. And now what? Am I suppose to say "Yes master!" and accept this as my fate for the next couple of days. I don't think I can do that." He told her.

"But Xin! What are you going to do after these next couple of days? Just go back to being a stupid drunk that get's into bar fights everyday, spending more time in jail than home?" She started to yell at him, "I don't understand how anyone can do that with their life!"

"That's because you don't look at things from my perspective!" He snapped at he, she gave him a confused look.

"What? I don't understand."

"No, you don't. Look at your life, look at your friends, your family. You have everything thing you need and more, but do you know what I have? I have parents who argue every night about what to do with me. I have a sister who can't do anything about it. I have a debt with a guy that climbs every night I steal drinks from him when he is drunk. But do you know how all of that makes me feel?" She simply shook her head, surprised to see him acting this way. "It makes me feel like a piece of shit. Drinking is the only thing that makes me forget all of those worry's in my life. I know that I can turn my life around and I know that I should, but I can't. I can't just wake up one day and say, 'you know what? I'm different now and everything will be okay.'. I just can't..." Xin took a seat as tears started to form in his eyes. It was obvious that this was a hard subject for him to talk about and Tigress saw that.

"You think I have everything? You don't think I have worries like you?" Tigress said calmly, "You know what I worry about. If I will be alive at the end of the day saving the valley. If I will ever be more than just a student to Master Shifu. I have plenty to worry about," She toughened back up, "So don't think you're alone."

"Yeah," Xin whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You can change Xin, you just need to accept that you need help doing it." She told him, offering her hand to help him up.

"Yeah, but not now." He told her, getting up by himself. "So what is your plan this time? Because I remember what happened the last time you tried to fight me."

"Yeah, I apologize for that." She told him, trying to think of what to do. "Okay, I think I have an idea." She walked over to the spinning clubs of oblivion, "You see these right here? I want you to make your way from this side to the next and I'm going to time you."

"Okay and then what?" Xin asked as he got next to her, looking into the clubs.

"Well, every time you make it through, I will give you a bottle to drink," She motioned to the backpack over in the corner, "Then you will run it again."

"What is this going to prove?"

"Just trust me, I have a theory I want to test." She told him as she positioned herself to be able to watch as he made his way through the field of dummies.

Xin simply rolled his eyes before looking over at the dummies in front of him. He looked at the closest one and played with it for a moment to see how it worked. He noticed that they wouldn't hit each other but he would trigger more by dodging others. He took a deep breath and started his way through. At first, he found it quite easy, he simply was squeezing through the gaps that were in between the dummies, but tripped at some point and the chain reaction started.

Tigress couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she watched Xin get beat up by some inanimate objects in front of her. She had to admit, this was more amusing than the first time Po had his run through the obstacle course. He eventually made it through the obstacle course, cuts and bruises covered his body.

"That wasn't so bad... I guess, ow." Xin said as he was checking himself over for injuries.

"Well wait until your 4th or 5th time through the course." She said as she started walking towards the backpack. "So, here you go. Drink this." She said as she threw him a bottle from the backpack.

"Hmm," Xin said as he examined the bottle, it was a brand he had never heard of before, "Is this sake?"

Xin wasn't the biggest fan of sake, a little too strong for him, but it would do the trick.

"Yeah it is, so? Not going out of my way to get you that cheap, dirty stuff you get every night at that stink pit you hang out at." Tigress told him slowly getting impatient with him, "Just hurry up already."

"Yeah yeah, it's just really strong compared to what I usually drink. A couple of these and I'll be on my ass..." He told her before downing his drink. "Oh wow." Was all he could say to her.

"Okay, let's get back onto that course Xin," She told him and he seemed almost excited to get back to the exercise. That almost made her smile, almost being the key word.

This run through was much like the first and if Tigress noticed one thing about it, it would be that it seemed he dodged a couple more than his last run. But it caused him to hit a few more than last time too, so basically no improvement.

"Okay," She said, tossing him another bottle, "Here you go."

"I could get use to this." He said as he downed it. This went on for a little bit, Xin kept drinking and tigress kept yelling at him on how to improve his technique. At first, Tigress though that her 'theory' was nothing more than that.

Xin had just had his fourth bottle of sake and it was apparent to Tigress. He was still able to stand and have a conversation, but couldn't do it without staggering where he stood.

"Okay Xin.." Tigress said, without any enthusiasm, "Let's do this again."

"Ha, okay. So You need me to go through there again? Well okay Mrs kitty cat. I'll do that..." Xin said as he staggered towards the course.

"Xin what did I say about-" She was yelling at him but stopped once he entered the course. She watched him go through the course, even going so far as to smiling to herself. He was easily going through the course, even in his drunken state and now even he was making it look like child's play. He was even fighting back at the dummy's for a couple of seconds, going so far as to breaking one of them.

He made it through to the other side in his best time yet, "Xin! That was your best yet!" She excitingly shouted before going back to being a master. "But I can see area's for improvement." Xin would have been excited but this, except that he found his way onto the pits of fire.

Xin was too busy stumbling around to notice Tigress yelling at him to move but when he saw a streak of fire jump up in front of him he knew something was wrong.

"Hey Tigress, since when did the floor shoot fire at me?" He asked as he started to move back from where he came from.

"Xin get off of there!" She shouted at him, although part of her wondered how he would handle himself.

He turned around to face her when a streak of fire shot up form the floor in front of him. "Whoa!" Xin shouted out of shock. As he shouted it though, his breath caught fire and shot out into the sky. The next thing Xin saw was Tigress tackling him off of the pits of fire.

"You need to be more careful Xin, you can get seriously burned on those things and why are you laughing?" She was starting to stand back up before noticing his laughter.

"Ha ha, you saved me. That means you like me!" He started teasing her.

"What? No it doesn't, that means I don't want to have to carry you to the clinic.." She told him as she walked back over to the backpack.

"That means you like me! You like me!" He started teasing her more and more until she threw a bottle into his face.

Xin was now up to his 5th drink and Tigress could tell by how he was slopping around the training course.

"No Xin, over there. Through the course again." Tigress told him as he gave a confused look at the course.

"You, are you sure about this-that?" He asked. He stared at the course, squinting his eyes for a couple of seconds to try and concentrate on it and slowly the dummy's seemed to start spinning on their own. "Whoa..." He said, taking a couple of steps back before falling down on his butt. He started laughing and pointing at the spinning clubs. "How do, hah, they spin like all around and around like this?"

Tigress gave up right then, it was clear he had just a bit too much to continue training. "Okay, it seems that you stop listening after your 5th drink, but are at your best during your 4th..." She took a mental note of this as she picked up the empty bottles that littered the floor near the course. She put the min the backpack to seeing Xin sleeping on the ground, snoring quite a bit and droll coming out of his mouth. _'Disgusting...'_ Tigress thought to herself as she looked over at him. But soon she realized that she would have to get him back to his room... by moving him herself. She strapped the backpack onto her back and went over to get him up, "Come on Xin, we have to get you to your room."

"No mom... I don't wanna get up, to sleepy." Xin drowsily said as he clung onto Tigress. She wasn't the happiest person when it came to carrying Xin to his room, but it would be better than letting him sleep on the floor the entire night. Even if she hated him, and she does a lot, but she was starting to enjoy her having someone to train. That thought was immediately discarded as Xin tried to sneak his hand under her shirt.

"Xin!" She shouted, tossing him to the ground and slapping him in the face. "You can just get yourself to your room after that.." And with that she stormed away, trying her best not to kill him right there and then.

Xin woke up as the sun pierced through the paper thin walls and landed on his face. He tried to swat it away before giving up and as he went to climb out of bed he realized that he was laying on the floor in the hallway. He had woken up in stranger places before and was simply happy to be indoors, and with pants on. He just stood up with a yawn and a scratch at his butt, he walked down the hallway and slowly started walking towards the kitchen before realizing something. "Where the hell is everyone?" He asked himself as he quickly spun around in the hallway, looking for anyone that could answer his question. He simply shrugged and continued towards the kitchen in search of food.

He collected his thoughts while he ate breakfast, realizing that he had only 2 more days here at the palace before leaving. He didn't think that this whole ordeal would change him that much, but a small part of him did. He might not want to admit it but maybe Tigress is right about what she told him yesterday about changing.

After eating he decided to try and find someone that could tell him where everyone went. As he started looking for someone that was when he heard the sounds coming from the direction of the training room. When he made it to the door he opened it to see Tigress on the course, making it look like child's play.

"Hey Tigress!" Xin shouted, hoping to catch her attention but it didn't seem to work at first. He kept shouting that at her, wondering why she wasn't responding when he was clearly being loud enough for her to hear. Maybe she was testing him, or he made her mad last night. Then he remembered what he tried to do and he almost burst out in laughter, how he tried to feel her up while drunk. "That was a compliment!" He shouted at her. The next thing he knew he had shrapnel from one of the dummies flying towards him. He quickly ducked but still got hit by a couple of the bigger pieces

"Compliment! I should have maimed you right there and then you little..." Tigress growled at him while on the course.

"Where is everyone?" Xin asked, deciding to change the topic for Tigress.

"It's our day off, do what you want!" She shouted as she dodged out of the way from something Xin had no idea what it was.

"Oh... Well can I go visit home for the rest of the day then?" He asked.

"Just be back before dinner, tomorrow is your last day!" She shouted before jumping into the spinning dummies.

Xin didn't realize how late into the day he had slept. The sun might of woke up up but it looked like it was just about to set. Xin was surprised that Tigress let him go home to his family for the rest of the day. He had been gone for about 5 days now and even he felt like he needed to at least pop inside and say hello. Besides, he could always stop by the bar on his way back to the palace. As he made his way to his house he noticed that none of the lights were on. As he approached the front door he noticed that is was missing, splintered wood was littering the ground and the entrance way into his house.

He tensed up as he took a step inside, worried about what happened to their house. The house was eerily silent, not a thing was making a sound from inside the house. A cool breeze was sweeping through the house causing it to creek just a bit. Taking a look around the kitchen he could tell someone got into a fight in the room. The couch was tipped over, family portraits were shattered on the floor and the front window was broken. That was something he hadn't noticed walking up and he felt a breeze come through the house again, chills went up and down his spine.

He walked into the kitchen, noticing the opened window near the sink, some dishes were smashed on the ground as if someone dropped them out of shock. The table was knocked over, along with the chairs, as he stepped out of the kitchen. He walked down the hallway and he stepped by his sisters bedroom, his heart sank. The door was kicked in and from how the bed look it seemed whoever was in it was pulled out of the room. Now his heart was racing as he ran to his room, it was trashed. Drawers were thrown about the room, the bed was flipped over and the whole room looked like a tornado went through it.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked aloud. Just then another breeze went through the house, slamming his door shut and he turned around to see a note tapped onto it. He walked up to the door as fear started to run through his mind. 'Xin' Was all the note said on the front and he started to open it. His heart nearly stopped and he almost dropped the note as he read it.

_'Dear Xin,_

_ It seems that you were not here tonight, but your family was. Let's just say that they didn't go quietly at first but after some 'convincing' they happily obliged. You see what happens when someone crosses paths with me! Now, don't you worry, your family will be okay, as long as you do what your told. Bring me the money you and your sister owe me tomorrow night. Meet at the bar and don't worry, the place will be free so you and I can have a little chat._

_ -Zhi_

**Well then, looks like Xin's past is catching up to him. Possibly 1 or 2 more chapters to finish story arch. Also, if anyone knows how to get the accent over the 'e' in 'sake' let me know, just PM me. Unless there isn't one over it and I'm confused. Also, what are those pits of fire called? I know they have a name and I would like to change it if I find out. Don't want to say how far I have planned just in case something happens and I stop updating. Please read and review, as always good bye.**


	10. Drinking Keeps Me Calm

**Super Long Chapter Update! 5K words so the biggest by far! (Biggest was chapter 9 at 3k words so woo!)**

**brwainer: He didn't do anything TOO extreme, just made it through the dummies faster and he got hit less. Plus it's explained in this chapter... for the most part.**

**Comrade: Well I try my best to keep her in check, although sometimes she does get away with a thing or two.**

**Plus something that hasn't happened in a long time and it's about time it happened again. Shifu hits Xin!**

* * *

><p>"Tigress!" Master Shifu shouted to get Tigress' attention during her training. She jumped over to him and bowed.<p>

"Master."

"Where is your student?" Shifu asked, confused to not see Xin anywhere on the palace grounds.

"I told him it was our day off so he went to visit his family." Tigress told him.

"Ah I see," He said, "So how did your experiment go yesterday?" Shifu was curious to see if Tigress succeeded in her plan. She recapped what had happened last night, including the incident with the fire pits. "Interesting..." Shifu said, rubbing his chin.

"Master, I just don't understand how he can do all of that while intoxicated. It should make him worse but, if anything, it makes him an even better fighter." She told him.

"Well, sometimes it's a bit more psychological. Think about how he has lived, what he does. He only fights while drunk, so maybe that is why he can do better while staggering around like that."

"Well, what if it isn't really the alcohol that makes him a better fighter?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious as to what she was getting at.

"Well, maybe it's more of 'how' he is fighting instead of 'why'. Maybe he is use to staggering around like that and the alcohol just helps his... form." It was a little hard for her to admit that it was some form of fighting.

"Now that sounds like something you should test and find out for yourself." He told her, smiling a bit to see that she was putting more effort into this than he originally thought. "Well, I'll leave you to your training, Tigress." He said, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Xin was running as fast as he could up the stairs. It seems that Zhi was wanting to collect on his and Xun's debt. But that couldn't be right, she doesn't even know Zhi, does she? Is that what she was going to tell him last night? That doesn't matter, all he needs is to get some help or more training. Maybe if he pushes himself hard enough for the next day he can just kick Zhi's ass tomorrow night at the bar. As he made it to the top of the stairs, panting from the long run, he shoved the note into a pocket and hurried off to the training room to find Tigress.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress had just finished up most of her training for the night when Xin barged into the training room. "Is everything okay?" Tigress asked, noticing Xin out of breath and panting.<p>

"Yeah, of course. Just... a lot... of stairs..." He told her, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Well, yeah there are a lot of them. Did you run up them?"

"What? Yeah, wanted some exercise..." He told her, hoping she would buy it.

"You and exercise, don't make me laugh. Is something wrong?" She asked him, as though she was concerned.

"Nothing. Maybe I took what you said to heart yesterday."

"Okay..." She didn't want to believe him but stopped pushing the issue, "So you were looking for me?"

"Oh um, yeah I was." He told her, finally catching his breath, "My parents weren't home so I figured I would watch you train. Maybe learn a few pointers." He said, but soon realized that seemed a bit suspicious, "Only because there is nothing else to do." He threw in that last bit to keep her off his tail.

"Hmm, you seem really interested in training all of a sudden too. Are you sure something isn't wrong?"

"Yeah I'm sure, it's just... what we talked about yesterday. I need to learn that my actions have consequences.. or something wise like that. Hell if I know." He plopped down on the ground and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, okay." She replied and walked over to the spinning dummies. "Watch and see how these are suppose to be done."

Xin watched as she jumped into the clubs but his mind was too distracted by the note Zhi had left him. _'Bring me the money you and your sister owe me.'_ Xin wasn't sure what that meant, sure he owed Zhi money but why did his sister owe him money too? The mere thought about what would happen if he didn't go there tomorrow night made him sick to his stomach.

"Xin!" Tigress shouted at him. He noticed that she was now standing next to him, "Stop daydreaming, it's time for dinner."

Xin stood up and stretched, "Yeah, forgot that I slept for most of the day." He mentioned as he followed her out of the training room and towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around the table as Po was handing out their dinner. They were talking about various things; fighting techniques, what Po would do if he went on a diet and even Tigress chimed in a couple of times.<p>

"Hey, so uh guys. On the topic of fighting techniques, I get in quite a number of scraps myself, any tips?" Maybe he could get a couple of pointers out of them that didn't end with Tigress yelling at him for punching the wrong way. He was still having pain whenever he made a fist.

"We don't fight like your bar mates Xin. Not sure how much use talking to us would do." Tigress told him as well as giving him a curious glare.

"Hey, I'm just asking a question Tigress, err Master Tigress." He corrected himself as he talked to her. Plus he didn't want her to beat him up much today or tomorrow.

"Yeah Tigress, besides he's leaving tomorrow, right? And if he's a better fighter maybe he wont be in jail so much." Mantis said getting a glare from Xin, "I'm just kidding."

"Well, I know one thing to do is keep your emotions in check. Last thing you want to do is let your anger fuel your fighting. It can make you an easy target if you are just swinging around during a fight." Crane chimed in as he took another bite.

"Speaking of target's," Monkey told Xin, "Pick your target's well, if you know a weakness use it against them." Everyone seemed to agree with that example.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Xin said, taking mental notes of what they told him.

"Oh don't do what most people do when they see Po on the battlefield," Viper told him and everyone looked over at her, "What? They get overconfident since they, and nothing against you Po but, they see a fat panda and think he is an easy target."

"Yeah, that happens more than you think." Po said, getting a laugh out of everyone including Tigress.

"Oh really?" Xin said, looking over a Po for a moment, "I guess I can see why people would think that about Po. But you don't become the Dragon Warrior and defeat Tai Lung with just luck." Xin commented.

"Well Shifu did do his best to train me before hand, but there is only so much you can learn in a short amount of time." Po said as he continued eating.

"Yeah..." Xin knew what Po meant by that. He had to learn as much as he could tomorrow or he might not make it out alive tomorrow. That was the first time Xin realized that he might not be alive by the end of the day tomorrow. But he couldn't think like that, he had to keep hope that he will overcome Zhi.

Their conversations slowly grew into silence as they all finished eating. Xin became distracted when he felt the note from Zhi in his pocket. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew he was going to go there tomorrow night, what else could he do? He didn't even feel like eating and just played with his food. Po's voice broke the stupor he was in, he jumped just a little and nearly tipped over his plate.

"What?" Xin asked, looking over at Po who was staring at him.

"I asked if everything was okay, you aren't eating. Do you not like it? I can make something else if you want me too." He sounded just like his mother when he talked like that, causing memories to resurface about the pleasant dinners him and his family would have when he was younger. His mother was always making sure him, Xun and their father were happy.

"No it's great, just not that hungry I guess." He told Po, "I'm going to go lay down, I'm feeling like shit." He quickly got up and left for his room.

What was wrong with him, he had never been this emotional before. He was on his way to his room as his brain was running rampant with thoughts. Maybe it was the lack of alcohol or that he was just scared about tomorrow night. He would need to get a couple of drinks to help calm him down. Maybe tigress has some left over sake from the other day, he remembers seeing her backpack in the kitchen during dinner.

He closed the door to his room and jumped onto his bed. He tried to forget what would happen tomorrow night as he tried to go to sleep. He heard everyone else talking as they walked down the hallway to their rooms. Soon lights were turned off and the bunkhouse went silent, except for Xin's room. He tossed and turned for most of the night, listening to the sounds from the outside in hopes they would put him to sleep but his mind kept him up with thoughts of how tomorrow would play out. Hours passed as he tried to fall asleep but to no avail, his mind was a total mess. His blankets were tossed around the room and he looked like he had gotten into a fight; he was half laying on his bed and half laying on the floor when he realized their would be one way to calm his mind in a time like this.

Alcohol.

He remembered seeing Tigress' backpack in the kitchen during dinner, sitting near one of the cupboards. He got up from the floor, and bed; making his way to his door. He started walking towards the kitchen; floorboards were creaking as he walked and the sounds from outside seemed to go silent as it seemed they were trying to get him in trouble. As he got to the kitchen he looked around, to see if anyone had followed him from the rooms but he didn't see anyone. He walked over to the backpack and opened it up. Grabbing a couple of bottles and smiling to himself, Xin sat down at the table and started his favorite pastime.

* * *

><p>SMASH!<p>

Tigress jumped out of bed and made it to her door within a heartbeat. She had heard something that sounded like a window breaking, but it seems her comrades hadn't She knew she heard something break and that was when she looked over and saw Xin's door opened. Taking a quick look inside told her that Xin was somewhere in the building, and might be the cause of the sound she heard. He headed down the hallway and looked to her left, noticing that the kitchen light was left on.

_'Xin...'_ She thought to herself as she headed for the kitchen.

She looked in the kitchen to see Xin at the table, there were quite a number of sake bottle around him. He was mumbling to himself as he peered down the bottle he held in his hand before tossing it to the side for it was empty. Tigress took a couple of steps inside but Xin didn't notice.

"Xin!" Tigress nearly shouted, catching his attention. Xin looked over at her and he smiled.

"Tigressess, you're here and you are here." He said as he tried to get up and come over to her, "You know, you are a friend of mine. So I want to tell you something, something..." He lost his train of thought as he gave her a blank look for a couple of seconds.

"Of curse you do but you need to get to bed. Now!" Tigress said. She walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. She started pulling him towards the kitchen door.

"No! I don't wanna go, he's going to get me when I leave tomorrow" Xin said as he grabbed onto the table but he simply started to drag it behind him.

"Xin, no one is going to get you. Just. Get. To. Bed." Tigress grunted through each word as she slowly pulled him closer to the door. "And let go of the table!"

"No! I'm not done drinking yet!" He shouted, giving the table a death grip.

"What do you mean you aren't done drinking?" Tigress said as she looked around the room. She saw at least 5 or 6 bottle of sake left on the table. She let go of him, "Okay let's do this your way. Is someone after you?" She wasn't sure if the alcohol was making him say stupid things but she can't take the table _and_ him to his room.

"Yeah, yes he are, is um" He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if he was trying to remember something, "Zhi! His name, yeah him and he wants something. But you don't care do you?" He let go of the table and walked back towards the sake but Tigress grabbed him again; getting him away from anything he could grab anything again.

"No, I don't that much." Tigress told him as she kept pulling him out of the kitchen but he kept talking anyway.

"Yes you do, you like me re-remember? You didn't let me catch on fire. So let me tell you something, Xun's in trouble but I'm gonna save her. You just wait and see." And with that he passed out, falling on top of her again.

_'Why does he always pass out on top of me?'_ Tigress asked herself as she dragged him back to his room. She slowly dragged him into his room and noticed how much of a mess it was. _'I bet this is what his brain looks like.'_ She walked over the blankets that were thrown about the room, "Tomorrow Xin, you are going to clean up this room." Tigress said aloud, "And now I am probably sounding like your mother..."

"...mom." Xin quietly said in his drunken sleep as Tigress laid him down on the bed. As Tigress left his room, she didn't notice but Xin started to cry.

Tigress started walking back towards the kitchen, knowing that she had to clean it up or face the wraith of Shifu in the morning. The kitchen smelt like sake; the table was covered in dried sake and empty bottles. She started picking up the bottles, throwing them in the trash but when she found one that Xin had only drank half of-

"No. Drinking this filth isn't something that I do." Tigress told herself, taking a sniff of the half empty bottle. She walked over to pour it out but she stopped herself; once again having another thought about drinking the sake. "Well... no one will know if I have a quick drink. I mean I did buy this stuff with my own money."

Tigress quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the kitchen before taking a quick drink. The sake burned her throat as it went down, causing her to cough a couple of times. It didn't have the best taste but it tasted better than the stuff Xin had been drinking or his breath. She wiped her mouth off on her arm and looked at the bottle, still had some in it. She finished the bottle and threw it into the trash, making a mental note to brush her teeth before going to bed. She had just finished cleaning the table off when she noticed that he also got the floor covered in the sake as well She saw the smashed bottle on the floor, along with a piece of paper next to it. "Oh come on Xin. Drinking it is bad enough but wasting a whole bottle?" She got it all cleaned up and that is when she remembered the note she found. She saw the name 'Xin' written on top of it and put it in her pocket. She wasn't going to peer into his personal property without his knowledge. After cleaning up the kitchen and brushing her teeth, she got back to her room, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>GONG!<p>

"Good morning Master." Everyone said as they stepped out of their room's to greet Master Shifu.

"Quiet the fuck down please!" Xin shouted from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Tigress!"

"I'm on it Master" She told Shifu as she walked over to his door. Shifu dismissed everyone as she stepped inside, his room looked the same as it was last night. "Xin! Wake up!" She shouted, pulling the covers off of him.

"No! And quiet down, I have a nasty hangover. Yet I don't remember drinking last night..." Xin told her as he tried to grab the covers again.

"Yeah you did. You snuck into the kitchen last night and helped yourself to my sake. Now get up, today is your last day remember?"

"It is?" Xin said excitingly as he perked up from the bed. He thought for a moment and a smile formed on his face, "It is! Ow..." Xin shouted before causing his head to throb in pain.

"Yes it is but before we go meditate I have to give you something" She left his room for a moment before returning with the note she found last night. "I found this in the kitchen last night after-"

"Did you read it?" Xin nearly shouted as he snatched the note from her hands and stuffed it in his pocket. "You didn't read it did you? I swear if you did..." He was getting really angry towards her.

"No I didn't," She told him, "Don't get angry with me over something so trivial. You know Xin, if something is wrong I can help." Tigress offered her help to Xin. Even if she didn't like him, she still wouldn't want anything to bad to happen.

"Don't wordy about me alright? I said everything is alright and I can take care of myself." He stepped out of the room to go meditate. Tigress knew something was up but didn't want to stick her noise in Xin's business

"So what do you want to teach me on my last day?" Xin asked.

"I will tell you late but first," She pushed him back into his room, "Clean it up before meditating."

* * *

><p>After meditation and breakfast Tigress asked to the the training room to herself for a couple of hours to have a bit of privacy with Xin. The others didn't really know the type of training they were working on and would like to keep it that way. Last thing she needs is Mantis or Monkey cracking jokes about doing Kung Fu while drunk.<p>

"Well I have another test for you and your 'fighting' style." Tigress said, making air quotes for the word fighting. Xin and her were standing near the spinning clubs again as she talked.

"Yeah okay but what was your last test for the other day? I still don't understand what you were trying to find out."

"I guess I can tell you. First, I was trying to see if the alcohol really does make you a better fighter. I watched you fight the other night at that bar and that thought passed through my mind."

"Oh okay, yeah it does. Not a good fight without some alcohol. If that was the first thing you were testing then what was the other?" He asked.

"It was how much can you drink before being completely out of it and not listen to me. After the 5th bottle of sake you kinda passed out."

"Well sake is stronger than what I usually drink at the bar, just letting you know." Xin told her.

"Anyways, today I have one last thing to test that might help you fight without alcohol."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Xin was curious as to what Tigress was planning.

"Okay, it's hard to describe but I will try my best to explain. You see, when someone fights, they are at their best when they are in a familiar setting, fighting in a familiar style. Example, I am at my best when I fight using Tiger stance and here at the Palace whereas you are at your best when you are drunk and fighting at the bar." She started explaining.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with the training for today? Because I doubt you will let me go and have a drunken brawl during the day time."

"Yeah but I had a thought. Maybe you aren't a good fighter because you are drunk. Maybe it is because you fight _like_ you are drunk. You are use to staggering about while you are fighting, something that most people do when they are drunk"

"So what you are saying is what? If I start staggering around then I will be just as good of a fighter as if I was drunk? That doesn't make any sense..." Xin wasn't really believing what she was saying.

"Well that is what we will be testing today. I want you to go through the spinning clubs again except this time act as though you were drunk." She commanded him as she got to her spot she was standing at the other day.

"Whatever." Xin muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. He stood next to the dummies, wondering how he would pretend to be drunk. He thought this whole exercise was complete bullshit and that it made no sense. He started to wobble back and forth, not putting that much effort into it.

He started through the dummies and was a tad surprised that it did seem to do the trick. He was doing better than he had the other day while he was sober. He quickly blocked a club that was heading for his face and ducked under it. He walked into another dummy but followed the club as it circled, using its force to keep him going through the maze. "Still think I'm better when I'm drunk!" He shouted towards Tigress.

"Don't get distracted." She told him but it was too late. He was too busy yelling to notice the club that tripped him. Just when he was doing decent he fell down and started falling through the entire maze, getting hit left and right before hitting the ground with a thud. He slowly crawled out from under the clubs, "I told you!" He heard her shout at him.

"Fuck! You!" He shouted at her, catching his breath as he slowly stood up. "Can we not do that again? I know you like watching me get hit but I don't want to go home in a body cast."

"You need to keep practicing if you don't want to keep relying on alcohol though. Go through it again, except keep yourself focused the entire time."

"Whatever.." He didn't want to get beat up too much since he would need his strength for tonight. He went through the course a couple more time, each time he got further and further through it before he would mess up.

* * *

><p>"You see," Tigress said, a little excited that her theory worked out as planned just like the last, "With some more practice you can be a good fighter, drunk or not."<p>

"Well I have to admit, you might be onto something with that whole 'pretending to be drunk fighting style' or yours." Xin commented as he stretched out his back. They started to walk towards the training room's door.

"So are you going to stay for dinner tonight?" Tigress asked Xin.

"Nah, I gotta get home. Didn't get to see my family yesterday."

"I understand." Tigress told him. They had just stepped out of the training room and were prepared to part ways when Tigress said, "Tell Xun I said hi."

"Oh that reminds me, the other day did Xun stay here after you dragged me off to get drunk?"

"I'm not sure but you can ask Shifu. I know they talk whenever she is over for dinner, you can probably find him meditating in the Hall of Warriors." Tigress told him as she walked off for the kitchen.

"Thanks." Xin said. As soon as she was out of sight he took off to find Shifu, maybe he would know more about what Xun wanted to tell him the other day.

Xin opened the giant doors leading into the Hall of Warriors and stepped inside to find Shifu meditating at the other end. He slowly started walking towards him, looking at the memorabilia that was in the hall. There were some swords, a set of armor that looked like it belonged to a rhino and an urn that seemed to be glued together. The last item he came across was a staff that was on a stand next to a picture of a tortoise Xin stopped and read the plaque next to it, reading "Master Oogway's Staff". The staff looked as though it was broken at one point but was repaired.

"Tai Lung broke the staff during our fight. It took me a while to find the right person to patch it up so it could be displayed at least" Shifu said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah? Wish I could of met him, Oogway that it. He looks like a nice guy." Xin commented as he kept looking at the picture.

Shifu whacked him on his head, "That is Master Oogway and yes, yes he was." Shifu told him, "Now how was your stay here, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Well, I have to admit. It was interesting and it went better than I expected. But how did your plan go? You think Tigress is ready for her own student?"

Shifu nodded, "Yep. I'll be talking to her tonight about it. Picking a student isn't as easy as it may sound though."

"I bet, you could end up with someone like me." Xin said, laughing to himself.

"Yes it would but that isn't why you came to talk to me was it Xin?" Shifu asked.

"Well Shifu, the other day-" Xin started saying but Shifu whacked him on the head again, "I mean, Master Shifu. Whatever, did Xun talk to you the other day when me and Tigress were training?"

"Why yes, yes she did. She had a lot on her mind, poor girl."

"What did she tell you?"

"What's with all of the questions, is something wrong?" Shifu asked, giving Xin a concerned look.

"Um, yeah there is. Don't tell anyone but look at this." Xin told him, giving Shifu the note Zhi left for him.

"Oh no," Shifu said as he finished the note and handed it back to Xin, "Xun didn't think he would do this."

"What do you mean? Did Xun know that this would happen?"

"The other day she told me that this 'Zhi' was wanting her to pay off some kind of debt that she owed him."

"Why would she owe him money.." Xin said to himself. He had no idea why she would need to borrow money for him. He remembered the conversation they had in the jail house about a week ago.

"_But i got a surprize for you. Payed your bail so you can go, mom and dad didn't want to until tomarrow but that would be mean." She said with a smile._

"_You what? How did you get the money?" I asked her. She allways stuck her head out for me but never anything like this. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, wanting to know her true intentions._

"_It's a surprise!" She told me._

"Oh shit..." Xin said, swearing under his breath. "Okay well I have to leave, it's almost time for me to meet with Zhi" Xin turned around and started walking for the door.

"Xin!" Shifu shouted after him, "You don't have to do this alone, we are here for this reason. Let me send Tigress or Po. Don't get yourself killed over this whole mess." He said, trying to reason with Xin.

"This is all my fault so I will take care of it." Shifu heard Xin say as he left the hall. Shifu just sighed and shook his head knowing very well that Xin was making a big mistake.

"Tigress you can come down," Shifu said, looking up at the rafters in the room. Tigress jumped down and landed next to him.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping Master." Tigress said, bowing in respect.

"It is okay Tigress, I understand if you are worried about him."

"I'm just worried about my first 'student' getting into a real fight without me there to make sure he isn't going to get himself killed. Shifu nodded in understanding as they stared at the Hall doors, wondering what will happen with Xin tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how cute, Xin grew a conscience, even it if is small in size. So, next chapter is the big showdown, Xin vs. Zhi, and it will be a big one. And since I'm not that decent with fight scenes it will take a bit to get it right, expect a late update by a day or 2.<strong>

**So, a funny note that helps me write about/for Drunken Xin. If I were to have any romance in this story, I would say that it would be a one-sided DrunkenXin/Tigress, except Tigress kills him in the end for the insurance money... what? **

**Bonus! Got a funny picture in my mind when I thought about what will happen when Xin fight's someone, other that Tigress, when they have no idea what his fight style is.**

**Until next time, Good-bye.**


	11. A Night Like Tonight Deserves a Drink

**Well here we are, the climax for the first story arc. I really wanted to get this chapter out, but don't expect that to happen too often. I have a HUGE author's note at the bottom, just explain a couple few things. So, biggest chapter yet! Part of me doesn't like the bigger chapters but I felt it was needed for the ending, but I will try and keep them around 5k words, not like this one which is almost 7k.**

**Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda and I own the Drunken Master Xin.**

* * *

><p>Po was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for everyone. He was almost ready to begin; the water was boiling, the noddles were ready and the vegetables were diced. "That should be everything," Po told himself, as he tried to remember if there was anything missing, "Oh yeah!"<p>

Po quickly started looking through the cupboards as he searched for the item he was missing to complete dinner. He grabbed Tigress' backpack and set it on the ground, since it was blocking the cupboard he needed to get into, when it fell open. Po looked over and saw that the contents had spilled onto the ground. He started picking it up, "What's this?" Po asked himself as he picked one up and examined it. "Why is Tigress' backpack full of sake?"

Xin was on his way to the kitchen, he wanted to take Tigress' bag so he could be ready to fight Zhi. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Po bent over near one of the cupboards.

"What ya up to Po?" He asked. He must of scared Po since he nearly jumped out of his skin when he talked to him.

"Xin!" Po shouted as he turned around, sake bottle in hand, "Uh... it's not what it looks like. I was looking for something in the cupboards and that's when I knocked over Tigress' backpack and it spilled everything onto the floor but when I went to pick it up I realized that it was full of sake and then you-" Po rambled on for a couple more seconds before he had to stop and catch his breath. Xin would of laughed at that but he had a better idea. He needed to get that backpack, without it looking suspicious to Po, and he knew just how to do that.

"Oh no," Xin said as he pretended to be scared, "She isn't drinking again is she?" Xin quickly ran over and started putting the bottles into the backpack.

"What?" Po asked, confused as to what Xin was talking about. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Oh you don't know?" Xin asked as he turned and gave Po a worried look. "A couple of years ago Tigress had a drinking problem, she told me that it got really out of hand even. She would sneak off at night to go partying, then wake up with hangovers and not knowing what she had done the night before." Po's eyes widened in shock, "She told me that a couple of nights ago, she was trying to get me to stop drinking and turn my life around before it was too late. It worked too! I haven't drank since then, but I think I might of brought that side of Tigress back." He explained to Po.

"Wast do you mean?" Po was worried, if Tigress needed help he would do his best to help, "How can we help her?"

"The best thing to do now is let Shifu know," Xin said as he finished pickup on the bottles, "I'm going to take this to him and let him know Maybe we can all talk to her tonight about her problem, get her to see that she is better off without it." Xin was trying his best not to laugh his ass off in front of Po. He couldn't believe that Po was buying this story.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Po said as he took off his apron, "I'll go with you to talk to Shifu, dinner can come later."

_'Oh no...'_ Xin thought to himself, "No!" He shouted at Po who gave him a questioning look, "What I mean is, no I can take care of this. This is a very delicate procedure, if we all rush around her immediately it will only driver her away, we need to take it slow right now." Xin said as he slowly started walking for the kitchen door.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Po said as he grabbed his apron again.

"Don't worry, tonight is when we will attack this problem head on. Okay?" Xin asked Po. He simply nodded and turned back to continue his cooking. Xin quickly left the kitchen and started for the main gates. As he stepped outside he couldn't hold it anymore and broke into laughter, "Ha ha, oh man is Tigress going to kick my ass after hearing about that." He continued walking down the stairs but his laughter slowly faded as he remembered why he was walking down them in the first place.

Po wasn't in the mood to cook anymore after hearing what Xin had told him. _'I hope Tigress will be okay.'_ he thought to himself as he slowly started making dinner.

"Hey Po, how is dinner coming along?" Po turned around to see Tigress stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh um hi Tigress..." He was a bit nervous around her, he didn't want to say anything about her problem yet. "It's going, um, great. Yeah! It's almost done and stuff."

"Po is everything okay?" She asked. He hadn't been this nervous around her since he had first started living at the palace. He quickly turned away from her and kept cooking, trying to keep his mind on other things. She looked around the room and noticed that her backpack was missing. She quickly walked over to where it was and looked in some of the cupboard, "Oh that little..." She said to herself when she didn't find it.

"What, um, are you looking for?" Po asked when he noticed she was looking through the cabinets.

"Do you know where my backpack is?" Tigress asked as she was frantically searching the kitchen for it. She was hoping that she is overlooking it and that Xin had not taken it to help fight Zhi with.

"I'm not sure. Why, is something important inside it?" Po asked. Maybe if she says something about the alcohol first then he could help with her problem.

"It's just full of..." Tigress was about to say sake but remembered that the others still didn't know what kind of training her and Xin did, only Shifu knew. "You know, just some personal items of mine." But Po wasn't buying it.

"It's okay Tigress," Po told her. He walked away from the stove and towards her.

"What do you mean? Did Xin take it?" She could only hope that she was wrong.

"uh..." Po wasn't sure what to say but he did know what to do. He walked over and gave her a hug, "It's okay Tigress. We will help you out with your problem, you can talk to us about it." He told her.

"Uh Po, what are you doing?" He arms stayed at her side during the hug Po was giving her. "What are you talking about 'my problem'?"

Right then the others walked in to see Po giving a very confused Tigress a hug.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mantis joked, getting a chuckle out of Monkey.

"Guys!" Po shouted as he let got of Tigress. Now he had some others to help him talk to Tigress. He quickly walked over to them saying, "Guys I am glad you're here, Tigress needs your help again."

"What's wrong Tigress?" Viper asked as she quickly slithered over to her.

"Again? I don't remember Tigress needed help with anything in her life." Monkey commented as mantis agreed.

"What are you guys talking about? Remember a couple of years ago, her 'problem' with a certain 'substance'?" Po said, trying to keep it vague and Tigress calm.

"Po! What are you talking about, none of us know what you are talking about." Tigress was starting to get angry, she and the others had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah Po, what's up?" Crane asked.

"Well, uh okay. Xin told me that tigress had a horrible drinking problem a couple of years ago. He came in here and saw me cleaning up the contents of her backpack which was filled with sake, which I thought was kinda weird bu anyway, then he told me that she might of started drinking again and we should comfort her before she starts up the habit again..." Po kept rambling again before catching his breath, again.

"WHAT!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs as she took off and ran out of the kitchen, pushing the others out of the way. Everyone, except for Po, was busy laughing at what he had said.

"Hahaha!" Was all Mantis could say before he fell off of Monkey's shoulder and hit the ground laughing. Viper was even laughing at the story Xin told.

"What's so funny guys?" Po asked, still believing the whole story.

"Po, hah, do you _really_ think that, ha ha, Tigress had a drinking problem?" Monkey asked between laughs, "Ow my sides hurt." He grabbed his side in pain as he kept laughing.

"Uh.." Po thought about it for a second before turning bright red, "Oh wow. Now I just feel stupid." Was the only thing Po could think of to say. Shortly after he even joined in on the laughs before continuing with dinner.

* * *

><p>Xin was standing outside of the bar, the night sky was filled with clouds and the only source of light that could be seen was coming from the bar. The bar was unusually silent tonight, it was never this quiet. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he entered the bar, part of him didn't want to; part of him wanted to just go and get Tigress to come and help him.<p>

But he was tired of running from Zhi; after a night of partying, the other day when Zhi had backed him into the alley way or even when he didn't want to stay at the Palace, he was just done running away. Drinking was his only resolve, the only way for him to forget about all of the problems he had in his life. He took off the backpack and held it in his hand, peering into it to see its contents.

* * *

><p>"You all had better hope he shows up," Zhi told Xin's family, "Or you might not like what will happen to you." Zhi was currently sitting down at a table in the bar, the same table he and Xin always sat at whenever they drank. There were some drinks on the table as well as an oil lamp. Tied up in the corner were Xin's parents and Xun, gags in their mouths and bruises covering their bodies, showing that Zhi wasn't fooling around. Zhi had a few of his lackeys at the table too, simply having idle chit-chat until Xin arrived. Little did they know, Xin was currently formulating his plan outside, waiting for the perfect moment to walk in.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's late!" Zhi shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. "He should of been here an hour, where could he be?" He turned to the worried family in the corner that had huddle together when they saw him turn towards him. "Well you know what that means." Zhi stood from the table and slowly started to walk towards them. He pulled a dagger out from behind him and gave them a devilish grin. Suddenly the doors to the bar flew open, Zhi's goons quickly got up from the table and prepared to fight whoever it was that was coming it. That would of been the case, except they dropped their fighting stances as they watched a drunken Xin stumble into the bar.<p>

"You... stay away from, whoa!" A drunken looking Xin said as he fell on his face, mere seconds after stepping into the bar. The backpack that was strapped to his back fell off, spilling it's contents over the floor. He tried picking himself up but ended up falling on his face again. Xin's family was happy to see him here, to save them from Zhi. But when they saw that he was drunk and falling on his face, his father could only shake his head in disappointment

"Xin?" Zhi asked, not expecting him to show up drunk. He took a couple of steps closer to see what had fallen out of the bag and saw the sake bottles. This made him angry, "Xin! Where's the money?" Zhi was sounding a bit nervous asking for it, as though he needed the money right then and there.

"Oh I've, one second," Xin had finally gotten himself standing before taking what looked like the Tiger Stance that Tigress had shown him. "It's right here, come and get it." He was staggering just a bit, back and forth, but he was ready to fight.

"Fine! If that is how you want it, guys take care of him while i have some fun with his family." Zhi commanded and his good ran towards Xin as he turned back to take care of the family.

_'four...'_ Xin thought to himself, the number of henchmen that started to charge at him. He had taken on this many several times, but they weren't sober whenever he did.

The first two lunged at him but he staggered to one side, _'Pick your targets well...'_. Monkey's words slipped through his mind as the fight started. Of the four pigs that were attacking them, he knew the one that was staying back was completely afraid of him. Even when he was drunk he would stay out of the fight, only getting in cheap shots whenever Xin was already taking hits.

As one of the pigs near him got a hit in, he fell to the floor. While he was down he swept his legs, tripping the two pigs near him ,"Gah my foot!" he heard one shout, the sound of something breaking while he shouted. He remembered that he had a bad ankle. Xin quickly staggered to his feet as he kept swaying back and forth. Now one of the pigs was on the ground nursing his broken ankle while the other started getting back up.

_'Three'_ Xin thought to himself. By now the other two had finnaly gotten to them, one kept his distance but the other two charged him. He ducked under their blows and got a couple of hit on the one he had been fighting previously, "Wha- I'm not even tr-trying yet..." Xin said, taunting them.

"Oh that's it..." The one shouted as he recklessly charged him.

_'Don't let yourself fight with anger, you become reckless and an easy target.'_ he remembered Crane telling him from dinner last night. He watched as the one pig started frantically attacking him, leaving himself open after almost every swing. Xin just kept staggering out of the way, countering almost every attack the pig threw at him. Then Xin got him with an elbow to the back of his head after quickly getting behind him. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor. _'two...'_

Xin quickly looked over at Zhi to see that he had stopped going towards his family, but now he was yelling over at the two goons that were left, "Oh come one guys! Just surround him, he can't take you both when he's drunk like that..."

_'But I'm not drunk like that...'_ Xin thought to himself. He didn't drink before coming in here, he knew if he was drunk that he might easily get distracted.

The two other pigs had gotten on either side of him, flanking him in order to keep him guessing. Xin started to spin around frantically, trying to see ho would move first. "Whoa..." Xin said as he fell to one knee, "That kinda makes you, me dizzy. There's like a lot of you and one of me, here." He grabbed his head in an attempt to keep the room from spinning.

"Now!" He heard one of the pigs shout, it was their signal to charge at him from either side.

_'Don't become overconfident because of the appearance of your opponent.'_ He remembered what Viper said and got ready for when they were close enough. When the time was right he jumped out of the way, the two pigs colliding head on with each other. He spun around to see them on the floor in pain. He walked over and growled in the one's face. The pig screamed and quickly got up, running out of the bar as though he had just look at death. The others soon followed suite, leaving Zhi alone in the bar.

"You have got to be kidding me! You lost to a drunken mutt?" Zhi shouted, he slowly started walking towards Xin.

"Nope," Xin said as he stopped staggering around, "They lost to a sober mutt." He gave Zhi a smile and started walking towards him. "So, Zhi. You planning on letting my family go or do I have to kick your ass too?"

"Ha, fat chance ya mutt." Zhi told him as he held the dagger in one hand.

"Come on Zhi, don't do this man. This is between you and me, you can let them go." Xin pleaded with him. Zhi just started laughing nervously.

"Oh you think it is that simple?" Xin asked as he took another step closer to Xin. "You think I can just forget about the money your sister owes me?"

"What does she owe you anyway?"

"Oh I see, she didn't tell you. It isn't much but the last time you were in jail your family didn't want to worry you but they _couldn't_ pay your bail. So your sister came to me for some help." He started explaining.

"How did she even know you? You only hung out at the bar with me, most nights."

"Well she knows, well thinks, that you and me were friends. So she asked to borrow some boney, and in the type of business I'm in, its a worthy investment. She said she could pay me back double after a couple of days." Zhi was now getting angrier, "But enough chit chat, where is my money!"

"It's right over there," Xin mentioned as he started for his backpack. He didn't have the money but he needed a distraction. He picked up the backpack and headed back over to Zhi. "Here ya go." He said, throwing the backpack over to Zhi, but not before taking a bottle and stuffing it into one of his pockets.

Zhi quickly grabbed the the backpack and looked inside, but he grew even more angry towards Xin. "Xin! I told you to bring the money." Zhi shouted at him as he threw the backpack full of sake towards him.

"Hey I was just trying to pay you back for what I owe ya. That stuff is _way_ better then the shit we drink here." Xin said laughing at him.

"No! This isn't what was suppose to happen, you were suppose to bring me the money and then everything would be okay." Zhi said before turning to his family. They were still tied up in the corner, the look of fear was on their faces. "But now I guess I have to kill you all." He started rushing towards the family, ready to strike at any time.

"No!" Xin shouted as he bolted towards Zhi and his family. He jumped onto the table, knocking the lamp over, before lunging at Zhi. Zhi turned around just in time to see Xin land on top of him and they started wrestling on the floor, Zhi still had the dagger in hand.

"No!" Zhi shouted as he rolled over and got on top of Xin, gaining the upper hand. Xin grabbed Zhi's hand as he thrust the dagger downwards, trying to pierce his chest right where his heart was. He was putting every ounce of strength into pushing Zhi off of him but he was finding it harder then imagined.

"You know, I never thought you were this strong." Xin commented, grunting through most of the sentence. Zhi just chuckled as he kept trying to drive the dagger through Xin's chest.

_'Dammit... this isn't going well.'_ Xin thought to himself as the dagger slowly got closer and closer to it's target. In his last fit of strength, Xin was able to move the dagger to the left as it missed its original target.

"AHHH!" Xin cried out in pain. The dagger had missed his heart but found refuge in his left arm. The dagger pierce through his arm and dug itself into the floorboard under it, pinning him to the ground. Zhi was smiling above him, happy to see the pain he caused Xin.

"Ha ha, you like that Xin?" Zhi asked as he stood up, looking down at Xin from above. "Just wait until I get my hands on your family over there."

That statement got Xin angry, even pinned to the floor he picked up both of his feet and kicked Zhi in the stomach. He watched as Zhi flew back a couple of feet and land on his back. Xin took the couple of seconds he bought himself and pulled the dagger out of his arm, "Ouch! Damn that smarts..." He said to himself as he quickly stood up and turned to his family. "Quickly." He told them as he made his way over to them, holding his arm to try and stop the bleeding. The wound wasn't bleeding much but after he pulled the dagger out it started speeding up.

"There we go." He said as he started cutting their binds. "Now get out of here and find some help." He said, turning back to see that Zhi had gotten back to his feet.

"Not without you Xin." He heard his dad say as he got the gag out of his mouth.

"Come on Xin, we can get some help, you don't have to stay here." Came the worried voice of his mother.

"No! I'm not going to run anymore. Get some help, don't worry about me okay?" he looked back and told them. His father didn't want to leave him, to fight this fight on his own but he knew Xin. He wasn't going to get through to him. His father simply nodded before grabbing the arm of his wife and headed for the door.

"No!" Zhi shouted as he watched this hostages leave the building. The lamp Xin had tipped over shortly before jumping on him had caught the table on fire, the building started to fill with smoke.

"You should just give up Zhi. It's too late, you've lost." Xin said as he threw the dagger towards Zhi, embedding itself in the floor next to him.

"I'm sorry Xin..." Xin turned around to see Xun standing behind him, she looked sad for what she did.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just go with mom and dad to find help. Don't worry about me." He was busy telling her this he forgot about Zhi behind him. Zhi had grabbed the dagger and slowly snuck up behind Xin without him noticing.

"Look out!" He heard Xun scream and push him to the side. He fell to the ground and looked behind him to see Xun standing next to Zhi. With a dagger in her chest. He hadn't noticed Zhi sneaking up on him but Xun must of quickly pushing Xin out of the way and taking the dagger for him.

"Xun!" He shouted, the dagger was sticking out of her chest. She slowly turned her head to face him and gave a weak smile as she mouthed a couple of words. Zhi pulled the dagger out and pushed Xun to the side. Xin watched as she clenched her hands around the wound, blood slowly started to seep out and onto the floorboards.

"Zhi you bastard!" Xin quickly got up and charged towards him, anger fueling his fight. He wasn't even feeling the pain in his arm anymore, he was to busy trying to kick Zhi's ass. But Zhi was a smarter fighter than he had thought, although charging someone with a dagger in had might not of been Xin's smartest move.

Zhi was easily dodging Xin's punches, cutting him a couple of times after he missed. Xin was starting to lose it, he was getting cut up even more then he could even count as Zhi was beating him.

"Come on Xin, I know you are a better fighter then that." Zhi taunted and Xin fell for it. He tried to disarm him but Zhi grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor.

"Dammit..." Xin cursed as his adrenaline started to die down, the pain from his wounds started to reach his mind. Zhi was standing over him, bloody dagger in as he got ready to finish his task at hand.

"Any last words Xin before I gut you like a fish?" Zhi said as he got ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"I've got one last thing," Xin said as he pulled a sake bottle out from his pocket, "Mind if I have one last drink?" He gave Zhi a weak smile but Xin had a plan.

"Ha ha, you always were a fine drinking buddy Xin, maybe if we hadn't been in a situation like this then you and me could of worked together." He kept the dagger within Xin's view, as if he was trying to remind him not to try anything funny.

"Yeah? What kind of work?" Xin asked as he opened the bottle. In truth, he didn't care for what Zhi had to say but he was just stalling for time. Maybe his family could get some help before his situation got worse.

"Now that is something I guess I could share with you before you die but I would like for you to take a guess. Think about everything you know about me and tell me what I do for a living." Zhi was now giving him an evil smile.

"Well," Xin said as he took a drink from the bottle, "I know you don't actually work around here, the only time I see you is at the bar. I also know that you have those goons always following around as though you were their boss. But I also know something else."

"Oh yeah? And what is that," Zhi asked, curious as to where Xin was going with this.

"You are scared of someone, someone that you owe money too." Zhi's expression changed from that evil smile to an angry one. "I think that you lost some money to my sister and now _your_ debts need to get paid off."

"Oh is that what you think?" Zhi said, his voice was sounding nervous again.

"Hell, I don't know. You know me, I'm just some drunk." Xin said, taking another drink from the bottle, "Remember the last time we drank together? It was a couple of nights ago, you were there and so was I. I also remember someone else that was there too, what was his name again?" Xin pretended to think, "Oh that is right, Omar wasn't it? You know I have never seen him around town before, let alone drinking with you." He threw the bottle at Zhi, who caught it and took a drink of his own.

"Ha ha, okay so maybe you do know more than you let on before." Zhi said as he laughed nervously, "But since you screwed up my life I may as well screw up yours!" With that Zhi threw the bottle off to the side and thrust his dagger downward to stab Xin. Xin rolled out of the way in time to have the dagger imbed itself into the floor again.

Xin quickly kicked Zhi away form the dagger and got to his feet, taking a fighting stance again. The fire Xin had started slowly started catching the other tables and chairs on fire. The building started heating up, sweat formed on Xin's brow as he wiped it off, keeping his glare on Zhi.

Zhi stopped trying to get his dagger out of the floor and turned towards Xin who was in a fighting stance. "Okay, let's do this." He said, taking a stance of his own. They stood their for a moment, the hardest part was going first in a fight from what he remembers Tigress telling him. His body was wracked with pain and he was going to use every advantage he could against Zhi. Zhi quickly charged towards Xin, ready to end their fight once and for all.

* * *

><p>Xin's parent's were busy running outside to find someone to help and that is when they ran into Tigress.<p>

"Oh thank the gods, Master Tigress!" His father shouted towards her.

Tigress heard someone shout her name and she looked around to see a couple of dogs running up to her. She could tell they were Xin and Xun's parents, since there weren't many dogs in the Valley of Peace. Tigress had chased Xin, after finding out he had taken the alcohol and went to fight Zhi without any help but got lost again.

"Is something wrong?" She asked them as they approached her.

"Yes," His father started to explain what had happened to tigress, "Then we got out of their. He wanted us to find some help but please we have to get back there quickly."

"Xun!" their mother shouted, "Honey, where's Xun? Wasn't she with us?"

"She stayed there with he?" He frantically looked around to find her but didn't. When he turned around he saw that Tigress wasn't there anymore

_'Dammit Xin.'_ Tigress thought to herself. She wasn't that glad for leaving the parents but they would only slow her down. She wasn't sure where the bar was but when she saw a think trail of smoke just a couple of street away she had a pretty good idea where it was. She had to get their as soon as she could or risk losing a friend.

* * *

><p>Xin and Zhi had been fighting ferociously for the past couple of minutes but it was apparent that Xin was slowly losing the fight. He was bleeding too much to continue for much longer and his vision started blurring a bit from blood loss. Zhi threw a punch towards him and he didn't have time to get out of the way. It connected with his stomach and he fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain, "Dammit."<p>

The building was now engulfed in flames as a few more lamps on other tables caught fire too, quickly spreading through the entire bar. A few of the planks in the rafters had fallen down around them, the flames catching them on fire. Zhi walked over and grabbed one that was on fire at one end. He walked back to Xin.

"Not even going to give you time to speak this time." Zhi said as he held the stick of fire in front of him. Xin looked up, the fire from the stick was in his face. If Zhi was planning on setting him on fire it would be a very painful way to die.

'This is it, I'm going to die right here aren't I?' He thought to himself. Thought of him catching fire and dieing ran through his mind but then his mind had another flashback to the other day when eh was training with Tigress.

"_Hey Tigress, since when did the floor shoot fire at me?" I asked as I started to move back from where I came from._

"_Xin get off of there!" She shouted at me._

_I turned around to face her when a streak of fire shot up form the floor in front of me. "Whoa!" I shouted out of shock. As I shouted it, though, my breath caught fire and shot out into the sky. _

Without anytime to think Xin quickly blew a breath towards Zhi. The alcohol on his breath caused the air to catch fire and swarm towards Zhi. It streaked towards him and caught his fur on fire. He started panicking and screaming, Xin could only imagine how it felt.

"Ahhh!" He head Zhi shout, dropping the stick of fire as he started running around frantically. He fell to the ground and tried rolling around to put out the flames but it didn't seem to work. He kept screaming for a while but Xin turned away, he didn't want to watch Zhi burn to death.

He slowly started to crawl towards his sister, the screams from Zhi and the sound of the building on fire kept his mind off of the pain in his arm. He made it over to his sister and he flopped onto his back, the sounds of Zhi screaming had gone quite.

"I'm sorry Xun." Xin said as he laid next to her, he could see that she was still breathing. "Now I know I fucked up this time and look what happened? You got stabbed, I got stabbed and beat up, plus I bet mom and dad are going to ground me for sure if we make it out of here alive."

"Xin.." Xun mumbled

"Yeah sis?" Xin was barely able to hear what she had said with the building burning around them.

"Not... your fault. I should of -cough- told you sooner," She was barely able to get those words out for him.

"What do you mean it's your fault? If I never had started drinking, this whole mess would have been avoided." Xin argued back, "But that doesn't matter now, does it? I mean, Zhi is on the other side of the room. I'm pretty sure that all of those third degree burns aren't going well for him. At least mom and dad got out of here safely, you didn't have to some back you know. I didn't plan on making it out of here alive, as long as Zhi was taken care of I don't think it mattered what happened to me."

"That is -cough- not like... you Xin." Xun murmured to him.

"Yeah? Well people can change, I guess. Maybe I did during the week, or maybe I'm just trying to make you feel good before we die."

"Don't give up Xin," She told him.

"Yeah, you're right." Xin agreed with her. "I'm going to find help, I will be back to get you, I promise." Xin rolled onto his back, his vision was blurring as he tried to to look around the bar. "I'm not seeing a path to get us out of here Xun..." The comment was directed towards her but he was merely thinking out loud. The fire had spread throughout most of the building as the place started falling apart around them. Xin coughed a couple of times as the building started filling with smoke, making it harder to see where Zhi, or a way out, might be.

"Zhi!" Xin shouted as he slowly got to his knees. He was wondering if he was still alive or not. When he went to lift himself up with his hands as he slowly got to his feet. He could barely make out ten feet in front of him with all of the fire and smoke inside of the building.

After stumbling around for a bit he found himself outside the bar. "Okay, need to find help..." He said to himself, holding his arm as he continued losing blood.

"Xin!" He heard someone shout. He looked around and watched as a blob of orange and black fur ran up to him, it was Tigress.

"Tigress, quickly you have to. Xun is inside," Xin tried explaining, pointing into the burning building behind him. "You have to get her, she was stabbed and was bleeding a lot."

"Okay Xin, I will be right back." HE heard Tigress tell him as she jumped into the building to find Xun.

"Thank you." He whispered to her as he fell to the ground, letting the darkness that had been creeping in his vision put him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Xin jolted up in bed and he looked around. He wasn't sure where he was but he looked down at himself and saw him covered in bandages, a thick one was covering his left arm where he got stabbed. It looked like he was in the clinic at the Palace again, he remembered how it looked the first time he woke up in it. He looked to his left and saw an empty chair, the last time he woke up Xun was sleeping in it.<p>

"Xun!" He shouted as he remembered what had happened in the bar. He looked and saw that she was in the other bed across from him. She was sleeping, a couple of bandages were covering her as her stomach was moving up and down. He breathed a sigh of relief, he was happy to see that she had made it out alive.

"You're awake." He jumped a little as he was Tigress in the entrance way. "I heard you yell for your sister. She's doing okay. I got to her in time but you were passed out when I got back to you." She walked over to him and gave him a good whack on the arm.

"Ouch! What is that for?" He said, nursing his already hurt arm.

"That was for telling the others that _I_ was the one with the drinking problem."

"Oh yeah," Xin said, chuckling to himself about the story he made up to get the sake from Po, "Sorry about that." He told her.

"You know you could of died last night." She told him, she kept looking over at Xun. "Or she could of."

"Yeah, I know it was stupid of me." Xin said as he laid back down on the bed. "Let's not talk about that. SO what are you up to?" He was trying to make casual conversation.

"Good. Shifu said I can have my own student now."

"But you already have one, Master." Xin told her, giving her a small bow as he laid in bed. She simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go, the first story arc is over! (insert confetti spitting machine) and here are just a few comments that I feel I must share about the story so far. Also, I hate trying to make it read like someone is laughing while talking... think I did an okay job. Also I wasn't really sure what to do during the fight between Xin and the 4 pigs. I didn't want to name them. Since they are nameless goons, but I felt at times it would have been easier for you to follow the fight. But once again, I am trying to get better with fight scenes, my weakness.<strong>

**First off, this is how I was originally going to end the story but after thinking and planning a bit, I realized that you can't become a master in just one week, it takes a couple of years possibly, with Po being an exception. So after realizing that, I had a few more things to work out. How to expand the 'main' plot to continue after this confrontation with Zhi and how he became a student at the Jade Palace. **

**I chose to have Tigress become his teacher because, well, it would be the funniest. They are complete opposites, right now, and it sparks times that I can have a few jokes thrown into the story. Plus Tigress is my favorite :), right after Master Shifu, but I felt if I wanted to continue the story I would need a reason for him to be there and that is where Tigress' story about having a student of her own comes into play.**

**I plan on still doing weekly updates still, maybe sooner since I am in the mood to keep this story going now more than ever, and I hope you all stay with it until the end. Please R+R and until next time, Good-Bye.**


	12. Waking Up With a Hangover

**This chapter isn't going to be _that_ long, just want to tie in a few things and get Xin situated into the Palace, but you will read about that in a few minutes so let's get on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Tigress was standing next to Xin as he lay on the clinic bed. She had just told him that she wanted him to stay and be her student; he was more than happy to accept the invitation. The sunlight that was coming through the paper walls showed that the sun would soon be setting. Candles were already lit for when night came.<p>

"You will have to tell your parents and sister," Tigress told him, "Also, if you thought the past week was hell, just wait until the real training begins."

"Yay," Xin half heartily said, "I just can't wait until that starts." He was laying on the sarcasm quite heavily. Tigress just cast a glare towards him

"Be nice to her Xin... she did save us." They looked over and saw that Xun was awake, her soft voice could barely be heard from across the room.

"Xun!" Xin nearly shouted as he tried to get up from his bed but soon stopped. Pain shot through his body and he cried out, "Ouch... damn that smarts." He swore to himself. That is when he noticed that he was covered in bandages from head to toe. He noticed that most of his fur had been shaved away to make room for stitches.

"Don't get up Xin, you almost died back there. Aside from the second degree burns and your bruised ribs, you passed out from blood loss after you made it out of the bar."

"Aw hell, it's going to take forever for my fur to start looking normal again." He completely ignored Tigress as he tried to get a better look at himself. He wanted a mirror to help him see how stupid he looked but that just made Xun and Tigress laugh a little bit.

"Oh, sorry if I am interrupting something." They all looked over and saw that Master Shifu was standing in the doorway, staff in hand.

"Master." Tigress said, bowing in respect.

"It is good to see that you are awake Xun. You had us worried for a bit back there" Shifu told her as he walked up next to her bed.

"Yeah. Hurts to breathe..." She wheezed out.

"A knife to your lung can do that to you. Take your time and rest." Shifu told her. He liked Xun, she acted like that little sister who could do no wrong. Then he brought his attention back to Tigress and Xin. "I see that you are doing fine yourself young Xin."

"Yes I am, Master," He said to Shifu, "But it huts like a son of a bitch."

"Such harsh language," Shifu said as he slowly go closer, eying the staff in his hand, "Your in enough pain though so I might over look it this once." Xin was happy to not get hit by Shifu. "So, Tigress, did you ask him yet?"

"Yes I did. He said he would be happy to be my student." Tigress said, answering his question.

"I don't know about being 'happy' but yeah, why the hell not. Better then what I would usually do all day long." Xin commented, trying to make a joke but it failed.

"Well it's good to see that you are feeling well. I brought you some company that would be happy to see you both." Shifu walked back over to the doorway, "You may come in now, they're both awake."

Xin watched as his parents walked into the room, his mother ran straight over to Xun.

"Oh Xun..." Their mother said, "I would hug you if I could." She just held Xun's hand, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"It's okay mom," Xun's soft voice said to her, "It just... hurts to breathe... but I'm okay."

"Okay, just take it easy. You're safe now." She stayed near Xun's side while their father walked over to Xin.

"How are you holding up son?"

"What no yelling? Surprised you haven't chewed my head off yet..." Xin still didn't feel like talking to his father.

"Come on Xin, don't be like that." his dad complained. "At least tell me what that was all about the other day." His father was curious as to who those people were. Xin wanted to tell him, tell him everything but he knew it would just end in another fight.

"Well... it is a long story." Xin told him, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine, tomorrow at dinner. No going out and drinking okay?" His father lectured.

"Oh honey, don't lecture him right now. Can't you tell he might be thinking that same thing?" Their mother chimed in before turning her attention back to Xun.

"Actually, if anything, I would like to get a drink. I am sore all over." Xin said.

"Xin, that is what got you started in this whole mess." His father told him.

Tigress was just stood there, watching Xin and his father arguing. _'And I thought I had father issues...'_ She thought to herself.

"Drinking is what caused that whole mess! Don't you see that?" His father was now yelling towards Xin.

"The hell it was! Listen you crazy bastard..."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Hi father was offended at being called that.

"Whatever, can you just leave? I need some rest." Xin was ready to just roll over and fall asleep.

"Please... don't fight." Xun whispered out, only the mother heard her.

"Oh honey, you know them. As long as they live in the same house they will keep fighting." Xun's mother told her as she watched the fight continue to escalate.

"But... he isn't living... at home anymore." Xun told her mother, she was confused as to what she meant. She looked over at Xin.

"Xin." His mother said towards him but they didn't hear her.

"Don't you pretend to fall asleep on me, you little shit" His father spat out.

"XIN! Don't you talk to your son like that..." Now their mother was angry. She got up from Xun's side and walked over to Xin senior; wagging her finger in disapproval

"I'm sorry... he just made me really mad." It had been a long time since he had been called his name in public, he knew he had done something wrong.

"Ha ha, it looks like you're in trouble now dad." Xin commented as he turned onto his back again to watch his dad get yelled at.

"Oh, you don't have any right to say anything Junior." She said, turning to her son.

"Junior?" Tigress asked, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"Yes, he's Xin Jr. Well, his full name is Xin Shao Jr." Their mother said as she pointed at Xin, "He was named after his father, Xin Shao Sr. Didn't he tell you that?" Tigress made a mental note to ask about this later. "Now, before we do anything else, apologize to each other for your rude behavior in front of the masters."

"Sorry dad."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Xin. Lost my temper, I guess." It was a bit awkward for them to apologize to each other. Most of their fights end with Xin storming out of the house and the fight continuing after he came home in the morning.

"There, now that _that_ is settled. What is Xun talking about? You aren't coming back home?" His mother asked, worried as to what it meant.

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell you, later today, but I guess now is a good of a time as ever." He looked over at Tigress, she nodded in approval "Tigress here, err Master Tigress. Long story short is tha she will be my new Master. I'm going to be living here."

It took a moment for that fact to sink in to his parents, they just gave him a confused look for a moment.

"Mom? Dad?" Xin asked. He looked over to Tigress who just shrugged.

"You should know that this is an honor for him and that you should be excited." Tigress said, trying to get his parents to say or _do_ anything. It seemed the comment didn't seem to phase them one bit.

"Huh... I haven't seen my parents look this stunned since that time I cane home without pants." Xin commented, he heard Xun laugh a little bit.

"Yeah... that was weird." She whispered out.

His mother was first to say something, "Oh my! This is great! My son, a Kung Fu expert!" She quickly ran over and got him into a great big hug. "Oh I am so proud of you!"

"Ow, mom it hurts..." He tried telling her but she wasn't listening.

His father finally walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wow, who would of thought that _you_ of anyone would become Tigress' student. I mean, Master Tigress." They stayed next to Xin, giving him congratulations and praise while Tigress stood next to Master Shifu.

"It looks like everything worked out for him. Giving his life meaning and on track was all that he needed." Shifu told her, watching Xin get embarrassed by his parents.

"Yes, it seems." Tigress said, a little uneasy. "Tell me Master, did you plan this the entire time, did you?" She asked accusingly

"And why would you think that?" He asked, an innocent look was on his face. "If you need me I will be meditating." He left her in the clinic. She watched as he walked away, knowing very well that he had this planned since the beginning. She looked back towards Xin and watched the family, a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

><p>Their parents left shortly after, allowing their kids to get some much needed rest from the other night. Tigress had followed them out, it was time for the others to get to bed too. As the night moved on Xin tossed and turned in his bed. He had a lot on his mind now that he was going to be living up here. His main concern was that he wasn't going to be able to drink anymore, at least not with Tigress' permission. He would still try to sneak out at times to have some fun but he would have to find a new place to hang out at, since his old place was burnt to the ground. Also for the well being of Xun, he was afraid that he lost her back in the bar.<p>

"Hey Xun, you awake?" He asked from across the clinic. The sun had gone down, only a candle near Xin's bed lit up his corner of the room.

"Yeah, why?" She asked him, he heard her turn in her bed to face him.

"One second," Xin wanted to get closer so she wouldn't have to talk so loud. He nearly rolled off of his bed but managed to catch himself before causing all of that noise. He slowly stood up and stretched, his bruises and cuts cried out in pain but he ignored them. He grabbed the candle and slowly walked over to Xun, setting the candle on her nightstand. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and asked "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay... you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I think. I mean, what you did back there, in the bar, it saved my life. But that wasn't your fight, you should of left." He told her. "I'm not mad at you, in fact I am happy that you stayed there but I can't let you get hurt again because of my mistakes." He waited for her response but he only heard her laughing very quietly.

"Ha ha, ow... are you drunk?" She asked him but he just gave her a serious look. "Oh okay... well you're welcome? Not sure... what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just, know that I'm looking out for you and if you have any problems feel free to come and tell me, okay?" Xin wanted to make sure that she could come to him for anything.

"Okay." She said, happy to see her brother acting brotherly towards her; she soon fell asleep. Xin didn't feel like moving and fell asleep in the chair by Xun's side. The candle slowly burnt throughout the night, it's light illuminating Xin and Xun as they quietly slept.

* * *

><p>Xin slowly woke up as the sun slowly started to shine through the walls again. He looked up and saw that he was next to Xun; remembering what they talked about made him smile a little. He slowly stood up and left the clinic, making sure to be quiet enough as to not wake up Xun. His body was still very sore but decided that he should get something to eat. His stomach was letting him know that too as it soon made noise.<p>

He wasn't sure what time it was but when he made it to the kitchen he saw that Po was in their, preparing a meal for the rest of the masters. Po turned around when he heard someone walk in, he waved at Xin before turning back to the dinner he was preparing.

"Hey, how's it going Xin?" Po asked as he was cutting some vegetables on the cutting board next to the stove.

"Painful, but bearable. You?" Xin asked as he took a seat at the table. Po had already gotten out bowls for everyone, there was a plate of tofu on the table in front of the chair he sat in, _'This must be Tigress' seat.'_ he thought to himself. "Breakfast?" He asked Po.

"Nope, you two slept through that. It's almost lunch time." Po told him, throwing the freshly cut vegetables into the pot.

"Oh that's good, because I could use something good to eat." Xin said, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on to the table.

"Well it's in front of you." Po said. He kept his back to Xin.

"What? But isn't this Tigress' tofu?" Xin asked, hoping that Po was merely confused.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She wants you to have a strict tofu diet since you are her student." Po kept his back to Xin, not wanting Xin to see Po laughing to himself.

"What! Oh hell no, I ain't eating this shit..." Xin yelled at Po as he poked the tofu with a chopstick.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that made her mad."

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Xin asked, almost pleading with Po.

"Well... you did tell someone that she had a drinking problem." Po was finding it hard not to just fall down laughing, to tell Xin that he was simply joking with him.

"Ugh... you have got to be kidding me." Xin wasn't too happy about this but his stomach made it clear that it was hungry. He slowly started eating the tofu and was hating every second of it. He sat there for a couple more minutes, slowly and grueling his meal to be for, what could be, the rest of his life. It didn't even have any taste.

"The others should be here soon, dinner is almost ready." Po said Xin, still trying to keep himself from laughing.

"How does she expect me to eat this! I don't even understand how she eats this..." Xin trailed off as he took another bite, mumbling a bit to himself. Xin was just finishing the tofu when he heard voices down the hallway. "That must be them. They're here." He told Po who quickly got the bowls filled with his delicious noodles. Xin was practically drooling as he watched Po serve dinner. The smell of the noodles was driving Xin crazy.

Right when Xin was taking another bite, the door to the kitchen opened up as the other masters stepped in.

"Hey guys, who's ready to eat?" Po eagerly asked as he took a seat at the table. Everyone else quickly took their seats and started eating; talking about the various things that had happened during the day. No one had even notice that Xin was there, or in Tigress' spot, until Tigress walked in.

Xin was mid sentence when she walked in behind him, "What?". He was confused as to why everyone had stopped talking. He looked around and saw Tigress, glaring at him. "Uh, what?"

"Why are you eating my food?" She asked, quickly getting the point across.

"Your food? Po said that you were making me eat tofu fro the rest of my life." He said, pointing towards Po. By now Po had lost it, falling out of his chair and laughing until his sides hurt. The others also started laughing, not sure why but it was funny that Po fell out of his chair.

"He what?" She looked over at him, rolling around on the floor laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"I, one second." Po took a second to calm himself down before explaining what was so funny. "I wanted to get him back, because of what he told me the other day. So I might of, maybe, told him that you were forcing him to eat tofu while he lives here. I nearly busted a gut when he actually started eating it." By now, everyone was laughing except for Xin.

"It's not that funny." He mumbled to himself but everyone was busy laughing to hear him. He quickly got up and let Tigress have her seat. "So is this what I am going to expect while I live here?" He asked everyone. They responded with more laughter and he thought to himself, _'I could use a drink right about now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>SO this wraps up the first part. Decided to have seprate stories for each part, not sure why maybe for organization.<strong>

**Please R+R and as always, until next time Good-Bye.**


End file.
